Family tree
by Nemotheking
Summary: Sakura Haruno a girl from the middle class, has the luck to befriend people from the aristocrats. She will have to fight the 19th century social structure. But what can a middle class girl do when an certain duke falls in love with her?
1. A lesson

Sakura sat in the library, her father had asked her to come there. When she had arrived he wasn't there, as usual. Sakura loves her father but there are times when he gets on her nerves.

As Sakura sat there patiently waiting, her thoughts drift away.

She hasn't heard from Ino for weeks. They don't live that far away from each other, but both are often busy. Sakura studies a lot, her mother always tell her that men appreciate women that have some knowledge. But Sakura knows better than that, she is well aware that she is far from the prettiest. Ino had claimed that title a long time ago, back to when they were children. Now she is a goddess, with her shining blue eyes and long blond hair. Sakura's hair color mostly scares away suitors and some people say her eyes were so green because she was jealous. But that was back in her childhood days.

Even as she sees herself as a woman she prefers male company. They don't care about who has the most beautiful dress, or who's the wealthiest. They talked about common things, like animals or the weather. Sakura has two male friends that she is rather close to, Naruto and Lee. She came to know Sasuke quite well, but he broke the contract a long time ago.

The door opens and in comes Sakura's father, Kizashi. With him is a thick book. He walks straight towards the desk, and opens the book. He motions for her to come hither and she raised herself at once.

"This is what I wanted to talk about today" he starts to open up the thick book. Sakura leans forward and sees many names.

Her father sees the confusion on her face and explains to her that this is the family tree since 200 years ago.

"But father I already know about our family's history."

"Yes my dear, you do. But not the social structure. As you know the society is divided in three big categories, the lowest is the lower class. They are divided in two, the nethermost is the poor and the higher one is the working class. Miners, sweepers and factory workers classified as the working class." Kizashi paused to see if his daughter was keeping up, she only nodded in response.

"The second class is the middle class. Similar to the low class, the middle class is also divided in two. The lower middle class and upper middle class. We, my dear Sakura, belong to the higher middle class, but that is because of my father's success in his business. So theoretically we have as much profile as a priest, but technically we are as rich as a Baron."

Sakura sees her father's expression change. "What is it father? It something the matter?"

"No Sakura but I just don't know to explain this, it's quite complicated. Let's start from the beginning, as you know we had a queen named, Kaguya Otsutsuki. She had two sons, the oldest Hagoromo became Prince of wales, and his brother Prince Hamura, became duke of some land but I can't quite recall. Hagoromo's oldest son Indra became a duke and his brother Asura became also a duke. However when their sons were born they became Marquises. But here comes the most complicated part, King Hagoromo choose Asura as the heir instead of his older brother, that had the legal right. This was the spark of the fight between the Senju and Uchiha family that stills goes on today."

Sakura only nods, she's quite familiar with the royal family's family tree, and the fight between the Senju and Uchiha families. "Is that why they separated the Senju-Uchiha name?"

"Yes, the government demanded it, so it would be equal for both of them." Kizashi replied, his daughter looked to be in deep thoughts.

"But… what about the two other of the four main houses, the Hyuugas and Uzumakis?"

"Yes, the Hyuuga are descendents from Hamura, and the Uzumakis' became another branch from the Senju family."

"But why does no one bare the after name of Otsutsuki?"

"Because it is the royal family's name. It has become a title that the winner bares, the one that inherits the title of the king."

"But the Senjus should inherit the title technically"

"They haven't found any contract, but they are investigating in it."

"So is that why we don't have a king?"

"Yes."

"Who would be the king if the Senjus win and vice verse?"

"the Duke of Essex and the Duke of Oxfordshire."

"Ah I see…The duke and duchess come before Baronets right?"

"You're right darling, That is why I address Ino's mother as madam and her father Sir Inoichi. But your friend Naruto, his parents I would address them as Lord and Lady Uzumaki. Because they are an Earl and Countess. Therefore Naruto becomes Viscount and as his father, he should be called Lord Uzumaki."

At that moment a maid comes in and gives Sakura a letter. "It's from Mr. Rock, Miss. Haruno." Sakura thanks her, and take the letter. She gives her father a look to leave her alone. He grabs a book and heads to his office.

Sakura sits herself down on the couch. She opens the letter and reads.

My dear Miss. Haruno.

I hope my letter doesn't bring you stress when I

inform you that my uncle and I, Mr. Might.

Are traveling to Oxford in three nights.

If you wish to join us, it can be arranged.

I truly hope you think about it, I know how you have always

wanted to go to Oxford.

You have until tomorrow to decide.

I know it is on short notice.

Yours sincerely.

Sakura only sighs, she would love to travel Oxford. The only problem is that Mr. Rock and Mr. Might are famous for acting quite childish. They can be quite amusing but the people in Oxford are very snobbish. The reason why is because the Uchiha family hold a big influence on the town people, it is also a very large town with many expensive shops. Even the Duke of Oxfordshire is an Uchiha, his full name is Madara Uchiha. But these are only rumors Sakura have heard and stories her father have told, when he came home from trading there.

Sakura releases a breath of exhaustion. She rises from her seat and grabs her hat and goes out the back entrance.


	2. Persuasion

It's a beautiful afternoon, birds chirping, the wind blowing a refreshing breeze. Sakura loves the spring, not only because her birthday is in March, but also because nature blooms this time of the year. Especially after such a cold winter they've had this year.

It was the worst winter ever, not only was it cold but also lonely and boring. Many of Sakura's acquaintances went to London to socialize. She got offered to accompany Lord Dan and Lady Tsunade but her father had fallen ill, so she decided to stay for his sake.

Sakura is quite worried about her father; he luckily recovered but not fully. Even her mother seems concerned about his condition. Sakura's mother Mebuki loves him but she doesn't show her emotions so often.

As Sakura is full with thoughts and concerns she doesn't notice Tenten running behind her, until she screams her name.

Sakura turns around. She is wearing her favorite blue dress that Sakura has seen one too many times.

"I've been screaming your name more than once and you still don't hear me." Tenten says with a smile on her face.

"Sorry, but you know I daydream when I walk."

"You could at least hear me once, but anyway I've got a letter from Hinata. She and Naruto have spent a lot of time together, and she also said that Ino had apparently spent time with some gentleman, but I can't remember his name."

"As I suspected, when Ino is away her only focus is to find a potential lover, and forgets about her friends." Sakura huffs in slight annoyance at her close friend.

"I wanted to go to London and meet some new people too." Tenten complains.

"And you would love to meet Mr. Neji again" Sakura teases. The girls laugh and joke on their way to the village.

As they enter the village, Sakura and Tenten parts ways. Sakura keeps on walking and admires the village she knows best in the county.

Even if it's a little village with only a population of 100, it's quite busy. Many roads lead by the village, which results in many passing by. A lot of people find the place rustic and dirty, but Sakura understands that they don't see the beauty of the place. Buckinghamshire has a beautiful landscape, it may be the typical countryside but it still has its elegance.

But it's not the nature that gives the place its charm but the people. All from cozy old men to young sweet girls, the variation is massive compared to the size of the town. All the citizens can with pride say that this village is the most pleasant and charming in Buckinghamshire.

The town is very lively on the Saturday afternoon. Lee and Mr. Might are standing and talking to a man by the name Kakashi Hatake. Sakura has known Mr. Hatake since she was a child, he always gave her candy and let her ride his horse.

"Mr. Hatake!" Sakura yells and runs up to him. "I didn't know you were in town!"

"Ah, Miss. Sakura I'm just passing by." He says with a smile that is hidden by his scarf.

"I see, but I'm still happy you're here."

"Sorry to interrupt, but will you come with us, Miss Sakura?" Lee asks with curiosity but still as polite as ever.

"Yes I would love to. I actually went to find you after I had got the letter. But you have to help me persuade my parents, especially my mother."

"Don't worry Miss. Sakura we'll help you."

"But be careful with the Uchiha's, Sakura, they are not really fond of people with your family status" Mr. Hatake warns her.

It is true that the Uchiha family despise people that have made their own fortune. In the 18th century, the aristocrats became poor. Because the industrial revolution made common people with no titles, richer than them. They may not have had the family history as the aristocrats did but their wealth and influence were equal. Sakura's grandfather was a factory owner who succeeded well in the industry. When her father took over the business the fortune only grew, he became popular among the lower classes and people lower in their own class, because he's a fair man and pays well. People like Sakura's father are a aristocrats worst fear, they have the money and people respect them as much, but the only thing that makes the aristocrats still popular is because of their family tree.

"Don't worry; I'm not scared of them. Their only snobs that think they are better than us because of their family history."

"Watch your tongue child you don't want the wrong people to hear you."

Sakura knows that people in Buckinghamshire are divied in half due to their loyalty with half of the citizens on the Senju family's side and those on the Uchiha's side. But in this village the majorities are on the Senju family's side, because of a woman by the name Tsunade Kato, she was originally a Senju but she married Lord Dan Kato.

Sakura has a very strong bond to lady Tsunade, she is like a second mother to her. Lord and Lady Kato were unable to conceive children so Sakura became the daughter they never had.

Lord Dan has a sister by the name Shizune, but she lives in London. Sakura also has a very strong relationship with her, even though she has only met Shizune a few times. The two have been corresponding with each other for a long time.

Sakura, Lee and Mr. Might are sitting in the reception room, they are all anxious. Kizashi who sits across from Lee, can be pretty easy to persuade. But Mebuki who's currently next to Sakura is the most stubborn person in the village.

"What gives us the honor to have you over for tea, Lee, Mr. Might?" Mebuki asks kindly.

"As you know in a few days, Lee and I will be traveling to Oxford and we have asked Sakura to accompany us. But of course we need your permission." Mr Might says with all the kindness he can master.

"Why not, it's a perfect opportunity for Sakura to expand her social network!" Kizashi says with a tone of excitement.

"Or it will only do the opposite." Mebuki says with a more serious tone.

"I don't follow, my dear?"

"We all know that Oxford is the home of the Uchiha family, and you know my dear, what their opinion is on common people." Mebuki answers her husband with an even more serious tone.

"But mother, I will always be around Lee and Mr. Might. I assure you that they will do nothing but ignore me." Sakura insists.

"We promise we will keep an eye on Sakura all the time." Mr. Might insists even further.

Mebuki looks quite thoughtful for a couple of minutes, and then she says, "Fine, but you must swear that you will keep an eye on my daughter at all times."

"I swear on my mother's grave." Both men agree at once.

Afterwards a light conversation starts about common things, like gardens, work and different shops in Oxford. Sakura couldn't be more excited about the trip, even if it looks like she is listening on the outside, in her mind she is totally gone. She can only think about what it's going to look like and what different kinds of people she is going meet. It will really be a dream come true for Sakura.


	3. Their first meeting

"Sakura hurry up their arriving any minute now!" Mebuki yells from the hallway rushing around the house.

"I'm coming mother." Sakura comes down the stairs carrying five heavy books. "I will take those books with me as well." Sakura hands the books over to one of the maids.

"When do you think you have time to read them, dear?" Mebuki asks her daughter, with a tone of disbelief.

"On the way there and on the way home." Sakura answers simply. Mebuki huffs at her and looks out the window in the exact same moment Lee and Mr. Might arrive.

"They are here, hurry!" Mebuki yells at Sakura. She rushes out with Sakura close behind.

"Mrs. Haruno and Miss. Sakura!" Mr. Might jovially exclaims as he steps out of the carriage.

"It is wonderful to see you too, Mr. Might and Lee. You have luck with the weather today. I can't see any cloud in the sky." Mebuki has a small smile.

"Yes, we are actually thinking about to take a detour." Mr. Might answers. They go inside to meet Kizashi and take a cup of tea before they start their journey.

"Mr. Haruno, I would be delighted to have you come with me to London next time I travel." Mr. Might says with utmost courtesy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Might but I have to decline. My health won't allow me." Kizashi honestly answers looking a bit weary.

"We do plan to go to Bath this summer, the doctor has recommended it." Mebuki tells Mr. Might to ease his worries.

"Ino was in Bath last summer; she said she had a great time." Sakura tells her mother to carry on the conversation.

"Yes I heard from her too, when Mr. Might and I were in London." Lee says.

"Did you meet anyone else?"

"Yes I did, I spent a lot of time with Naruto and Neji, I even met Miss. Hanabi."

"But it is not appropriate for a little sister to debut before her sister is married!" Mebuki says astonished.

"Lord Hiashi apparently thinks that Miss. Hinata will never find a husband, and then laid the burden of the Hyūga family's fortune on Miss. Hanabi." Mr. Might exasperates

"Well they could at least give Miss. Hinata a chance; she is shy but very kindhearted." Mebuki states with stubbornness.

"But that is not for us to decide, my dear" Kizashi tries to calm his wife down. "With that I think it's time for you to go, if you want to arrive to Oxford before sundown." Kizashi states while both Mr. Might and Lee nod, and rise to their feet.

It is truly a lovely day. Sakura cannot be more excited about Oxford than she already is. All her life she has lived in the village with only tales about her father's business journeys to extend her imagination. She has always loved to read, especially books about different countries and places.

As a child she wanted to go abroad, but the thought of leaving everyone behind is heartbreaking.

Sakura loves Buckinghamshire. She will never want to live in the big cities, like London and Oxford. Even if she dreams of traveling there, the green hills and the small rivers that flow through the beautiful landscapes, that is what Sakura calls home.

Often are the big cities full of aristocrats, they can be very snobbish and often look down on the lower class people. Of course not every aristocrat acts like that. Sakura knows many who are very kind and not follow the stereotype. Naruto, Hinata and Lady Tsunade are some examples, even if all three of them come from famous families. The only noble family that fulfills this prejudice is the Uchiha family.

As Sakura is taken back from her daydreaming, she turns back in the right time to answer Mr. Might's next question.

"Do you like Oxfordshire so far, Miss. Sakura?"

"I didn't even realize we are in Oxfordshire. But yes I do."

"Haha, yes the landscape is similar to Buckinghamshire."

"But Mr. Might, you said we would take a detour?"

"Yes Sakura we are, but it is a few miles left." Sakura only huffs, and both Lee and Mr. Might laugh in response.

Suddenly the carriage stops and a moment later the door opens."Mr. Might we have arrived at the lake as you requested." The coachman holds the door open.

"Good, I think we all need a break if we want to keep our youth." Mr. Might has a bright smile.

"Mr. Might I don't think a break can really make you keep your youth." Sakura questions at this peculiar logic.

"You are wrong, Miss. Sakura. By taking breaks we keep our bodies in shape." Mr. Might replies as he steps out of the carriage. He and Lee help Sakura down the steps.

"If it will make me keep my youth I'm more than happy to do whatever it takes." Lee says enthusiastic.

"That's the tone my dear Lee, let's feed the geese." Mr. Might he runs off with Lee close behind.

'Have they always been this ridiculous?' She too walks down to the lake not to feed the geese but to sit at the rocks and enjoy the view.

It is a beautiful view but not spectacular. The lake in a way feels boring. It isn't the crystal clear water like at home, where you can see your own reflection. As a child Sakura played often by the lake, she enjoyed making faces at the water.

The sky is clear. No clouds, only the bright blue color. Sakura can see many birds, she thinks the birds are geese but she is not sure. As she turns around to look what Mr. Might and Lee do, she hears them scream as they are attacked by the geese. Sakura considers if she should go and help them, but she will probably become a target too.

Instead she waits patiently until the geese fly away. She walks forward to them, as they are standing there with feathers all around them.

"Do you want to change?" Sakura asks as she looks at Lee and Mr. Might. Their clothes are covered with feathers too.

"Don't worry Miss Sakura, feathers are the new fashion." Lee strikes a pose. Sakura can't help but laugh at his statement, even though she knows he is totally serious. Mr. Might joins her and Lee looks at them with a face of confusion.

The view continues to be the same. It is beautiful but Sakura is tired of the same green hills and trees that the carriage pass by.

As Sakura turns to Lee and Mr. Might, Mr. Might starts a lecture about how important youth is, but Sakura is quite tired of his lectures so she turns back to the window. In that exact moment

Sakura can see in the distance a palace. The sight makes almost makes her jaw drop.

What she can see from distance isn't much but it seems to be made out of stone, the majority of the houses in England are made by stone. She can also see big columns that make the palace look even more majestic. The garden is ten times bigger than the house, and it has a big fountain.

"Whose palace is that?"

"I think it is the home of the Duke of Oxfordshire." Mr. Might answers and continues "I have never seen it closer than this."

"Can we please go and get a better view?" Sakura begs. "I have never seen a palace before." She continuously begs, desperate to get a view.

"We can walk around the area; I think there's a route nearby that leads there." Mr. Might settles with this new plan.

They have walked for about ten minutes. Sakura really hopes she will get a better look at the place before they keep moving on. As they come to an opening, Lee notices a rider.

"Look at the speed; I don't recall seeing someone ride so fast." Lee states as he keeps watching the rider. Mr. Might also stares at the rider. Sakura instead admirers the flowers, there are both roses and peonies. The flowers are all in different colors, all from pink to yellow to even blue, but only the peonies have fascinating colors. "Miss Sakura look, he is coming our way." Lee says, and Sakura turns around fast.

The horse is black except a white stain on its front legs. The rider himself also wears black, from head to toe. Even his long hair is black, but the shape of the hair reminds Sakura of fur.

"Good afternoon, Sir." Mr. Might greets the rider. The man only looks at him before Mr. Might continues. "My name is Guy Might and this is my nephew Lee Rock and our friend Miss Sakura Haruno who is traveling with us."

The rider's eyes narrowed a bit when Mr. Might said her name, but it isn't that which keeps her eyes locked at his, but the coldness in them."Where are you traveling?" he asks, his voice is deep and cold as his eyes. He only turns to Mr. Might when he answers.

"To Oxford, Sir"

It could be Sakura's imagination but the air is very thick.

"My name is Madara Uchiha." He introduces himself. All three of them drop their jaws, is he really the Uchiha Madara, the Duke of Oxfordshire?! Only Sakura manages to stutter out

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Grace." Sakura felt his gaze, and squirmed uncomfortably.

"The same Miss. Haruno." The Duke merely smirks

"My condolences Your Grace but my group should continue our journey before the sunset rises." Mr. Might says with an exemplary tone of both politeness and respect. As the group excuse themselves. Lord Uchiha jumps down from his horse.

"Miss. Haruno please wait a minute." He demands, Sakura out of respect and fear stops her track.

He walks forward to the flowers she admired just seconds ago, and pulls out a knife.

"Your Grace?" She asks as he cuts four to six of them of and hands them to her.

"I saw you admire the flowers before."

Sakura takes the flowers and thanks him. He just nods and jumps up his horse and rides to the palace. Sakura turns and sees Lee and Mr. Might look suspicious at the man.

Authors note: Sorry for the delay! I have been busy. I have not found a beta reader, yet. So you have to stick with my grammar for a while. If you know any beta reader or are a beta reader yourself, please mail me! I do really appreciate when you review, so don't feel shy. PS I find it hilarious to write in English and have Japanese names, it sounds so funny.

Yours sincerely ;)


	4. An awkward moment

To say that Sakura is impressed is an understatement, she is absolutely stunned. Oxford is beautiful, with it's old buildings and paved streets. The men are dressed in expensive suits and the women have the most fashionable dresses and most expensive lace. Sakura has never thought about the differences between people from the countryside and from the city, except attitude. It is like another world, and she can't deny that she feels out of place.

The carriage stop and it seems like they have arrived. Mr Might steps out first, followed by Lee and last Sakura.

"Is this our residence?" Sakura asks, as she inspects the house. It is cute in some kind of way. Even with the cracked walls and windows. Because of the cuteness the house do not blend in to the rest of the city.

"Yes it is, Miss Sakura." answers Mr Might. He leads them into the house.

When you walk in the first thing you smell is bread, probably because the house's neighbour is a baking shop. The look of the hall can be described with one word, old. The walls are dirty and have water damage. The floor is unevenly and some of planks are loose. The woman in the reception has a dress that have been fixed many times, and not with a skillful hand.

The Lady looks so nice, like she can't hurt a fly. But that picture turns upside down when she starts to speak. "Are you the new guests?" her voice is cutting in the ear, and her tone is not very welcoming.

"Yes we are." answers Mr Might . she looks at him for a minute, studying him before she blurts out

"I think I have seen your face before." you can tell by far how nervous he is.

"No, that can't be true. This is my first time in Oxford." he says with a hint nervousness.

"But we were here last…" Lee doesn't manage to end his sentence before Mr Might elbowes him in the stomach.

"This is our first time here, I promise." Mr Might insists even more.

"All right, I believe you." she says as she hands him the keys.

They walk away and after a couple of steps Sakura asks."What was that about?"

"Oh, that is a long story." He answers, but Sakura keeps glaring at him. "But I can summarize it, think of three young men that were in their twenties, And we all know that one thing a man like the most, is to have a good time." He answers.

"But why would you book this hotel again if you have such a horrible history with it?"

"Because it's cheap and was the only one available if you wanted your own room." As last action he hands her, her key to her room.

* * *

As Sakura opens the door she is met by the lovely afternoon sunlight.

The room is square, with as worn out floor as the hall's but the walls are in much better Condition. The furnitures have seen better days but still look rather comfortable. The bed is soft enough and the bedside table is as stable as ugly. The curtains don't match the room and have stains on them. The only luxury is that the room have en-suite.

Sakura unpack her bags, she put her clothes in the wardrobe and the books she lays on the bedside table. On the opposite side she lays her drawing papers and pens.

As she hangs in some of her more expensive dresses she hears a knock on the door. She answers and it is Lee.

"Miss Sakura, I hope I don't interrupt you, but I wish to tell you the news. It is going to be a ball in two days." He says with smile.

"A ball? But are you certain we be allowed to come?" She knows that balls can either be for public or private. If it is private you must have an invitation to come. Or if it is one for the public, then it is a perfect time to get to know the citizens.

"We are lucky it is one for the public, and I have heard that the uchiha family have a distaste for them" Sakura burst out in laugh at Lee's statement. He first looks confused at her and then understand the humor.

"Don't worry Lee, I'm not afraid of the Uchihas." Lee only smiles at her, and in the perfect timing Mr Might comes down the hall in stride.

"Come now, we can't waste such a precious time as this." Mr Might says as he walks past them.

"And why would this be a ' _precious'_ time, Sir?" asks Sakura as she and Lee follow him out of the hotel.

"Because this, Miss Sakura, is the perfect time to get acquainted with the city." He speeds up as they are nearing a market. It is full of people, poor, rich, old and young, every kind of person. As they go through the market to the narrow streets.

"I don't think this is a good Idea to go via this kind of area." Sakura states nervous. She neither like the closeness or the emptiness.

"Don't worry, Miss Sakura. I will protect you if anything happens." Lee says with a manner that make Sakura's anxiousness disappear. She turns her head and smiles at him. She nearly hits Mr Might's back if she didn't turn back in the exact same moment.

"What is it?" Sakura asks, Mr Might only hushes her and answers in a whisper.

"Lord Uchiha we met before, is standing and talks to someone." Sakura looks over Mr Might's shoulder out of curiosity. He is standing 30 feet away in the open area. He is talking to someone Sakura can only see the back of. But his hair, also black, only reaches his shoulders. He has a blue coat and white pants. The Lord is wearing a black coat with a black west and a white shirt. He too has white pants but also a cane. He really does look aristocratical, and not in a positive way for Sakura.

"what should we do? If he sees us it will be awkward." She whispers back.

"We can take the same way back."

"That sounds like a good plan." They try to be quiet as a mouse, but it is hard when you have to stand as a line and back away. Lee's famous clumsiness make entrance in the worst possible moment. As He backs his right foot comes in a weird angle and he almost trips but succeeds to steady himself by gripping a tube. Unfortunately Three to four buckets in both wood and metal trips, it make a loud sound in the deathly silence.

They all three freezes, what will they do now. Will both of the men check what made that sound? Or will they just ignore it? Sakura's, Lee's and Mr Might's worst fears come true as they hear their voices come closer. Without a word nor look, they all three agree to the idea of run the scene. With speed that can only be compared to the fastest of horses, they come to the market, that now is dead.

Even if it is a low chance that the men runs after them, they still keep their speed until they come back to the hotel.

"That was close." Lee states. He as the rest are exhausted by the run. Both Sakura and Mr Might look at him with an expression of seriousness. Lee can feel a little bit of guilt and apologize "I'm sorry for causing trouble". Sakura's and Mr Might's expressions soften. Even if Lee is famous for his clumsiness, it's not really his fault, or actually it is.

"Should we get a table at the tavern, I start to feel hungry." Mr Might says and tries to change subject, and he succes.

"I'm hungry too, and the sun starts to set." Lee agrees.

"I will only change quickly." says Sakura as she heads into the hotel.

* * *

When Sakura comes in she look devastated.

"What is it Miss Sakura?" asks Lee, he is quite concerned about her.

"I dropped the flowers." she says, as she takes a seat.

"What flowers?" asks Mr Might this time.

"The flowers Lord Uchiha gave me." the table went silent, they all understand the meaning of it. Now it will be even more awkward if they meet him.

Many wouldn't do such a big thing about a flower. But if you have walked into someone's garden, that isn't considered appropriate. And a few hours later runs away from that very same person, it can appear rude. And the Duke of Oxfordshire isn't a person you want to come on the bad side with.

They sit in silence, until the door of the tavern opens. All other tables become silent, as The Duke himself walks in. Lee is the only one that looks up, and his face turns white as a ghost. Sakura and Mr Might sees this and keep their heads bowed. But when they hear the footsteps stop at their table, They all rise so fast that Sakura almost faints.

"Your Grace. What an honor to see you." says Mr Might with as much politeness he can master.

The Duke totally ignores him and starts to speak with Sakura instead.

"Good evening Miss Haruno, do you have a good time here, in Oxford?" his eyes are still cold, but he has a tone of politeness.

"Good evening yourself, Your grace. And yes I like it very much here, even if it has only been a couple hours. When did you arrive, You grace?" She is trying her hardest to not have this uncomfortable feeling and awkwardness.

"Around two hours ago. Do you mind if a take a seat?" he actually asks. Everyone know in the room, that no one ever says no to the Duke.

"You don't have to ask, Your grace." as they all take a seat, the tavern becomes lively again, But in more silent manner.

"Have you ever been in London?" his question is directed to Sakura, but Lee has the gut to answer.

"I have been, Your grace. And it was lovely." she wants to hug him, if it wouldn't be sitting and it was only them.

"Which part were you in?"

"I lived close to the Senju's main family, Your grace." Sakura and Mr Might freezes, it is a common fact that the Uchiha family hates the Senju. The air is thick and the Duke doesn't look pleased.

"When were you last time there? Your grace." Sakura tries to save the situation.

"A few weeks ago." he answers and Sakura can feel the tension disappear until he continues. "It is quite sad to hear that a young lady haven't been in London. Where do you come from?"

"A little village in Buckinghamshire, Your grace. And I'm sure if I told you the name, you wouldn't recognize it."

"I agree. I'm not familiar with Buckinghamshire, except some roads that leads through."

"I understand, Your Grace. Buckinghamshire don't have much to offer you, except it's beauty."

"The times I have traveled through, I have not been impressed by it." Sakura take some offense by his statement. Maybe it isn't much different between Buckinghamshire's and Oxfordshire's landscape, but surely her home is much better.

"I have to disagree with Your grace. Because if that is your opinion, then you haven't step out of your carriage one time. But you know we have at least as many animals as you, and don't worry, Your Grace, we don't bite." Sakura knows that the statement is both rude and inappropriate. But when the Duke smirk, she kind of feels annoyed.

"I know Miss Haruno and did you know…" he says as he rises and leans down so that he can whisper in her ear, "We do". Before he walk out of the tavern he lays the flowers on the table.

The Three only look at each other and they all share the same thought, ' _that was awkward_ '.

* * *

 **Auther note: Thank you all for the reviews and your support. If you have any tips or any ideas review or PM me. Like last time, I'm still looking for a Beta Reader and if you know someone or can help me yourself PM me!**

 _ **yours sincerely**_


	5. The touch

After their meeting at the Tavern, they haven't met in two days. Sakura doesn't see any problem with it, because last time were embarrassing. She still can't imagine the reason why he would have wished to have a conversation with her. She have heard some rumors that he has a distaste for women, but that only makes it much more difficult. She doesn't know if she should care about it or just ignore it, nothing can really happen between them anyway. He is the Duke and she doesn't even have a title. Her family is rich but he has his own fortune.

Sakura can't take it anymore, she shouldn't be thinking about him. He probably just think it's fun to tease her and her friends. Lee and Mr Might haven't as much as made a comment about that evening. They have had so much things to do, like go to the museum, visit old friends or walk in the park. Mostly Mr Might, Lee have only followed him. Sakura herself has spent most of her time reading and painting. She have of course come with them, but not on all events. Today is an example, they were on their way to visit a friend of Mr Might but Sakura had felt dizzy, so she stayed. She plans to go for a walk later so that she can get some fresh air.

Sakura hears a knock on the door and she answers immediately. A maid is standing there and have a letter addressed to her. She hands her it, and Sakura thanks her politely and closes the door.

She sees directly that the handwriting is Ino's. She opens it and reads.

 _My dear friend_

 _I have unfortunately been busy_

 _for the last few months._

 _So I have been unable to write to you._

 _But to make up for it,_

 _I have planned to come and visit you._

 _I sent a letter to you,_

 _But your mother replied and told me you are in Oxford._

 _I got your address and sent you this one._

 _I have also heard rumors that you have meet the Duke._

 _I hope he is handsome,_

 _but you can tell me more when we meet at the ball tomorrow._

 _Yours sincerely._

Sakura is glad that she will meet her best friend again. But she is worries about what Ino said about The Duke. If she knows when surely more people do. It's not that Sakura cares really but some people love to make up stories that are not totally true.

However she puts those thoughts away, she can't start to think of him, again. She opens her window and take a blank paper and pen. She looks out the window to see anything interesting she can draw, but she sees the worst possible view. The Duke is standing and talking to no other when her old exfriend Sasuke.

Sakura does also notice he has a blue coat like the man for two days ago. Of course more men when him have blue coats, but the way he is standing feels familiar. Sakura watches them for a minute or so until it knocks on the door again. This time it's Lee and Mr Might.

"Hello! Miss Sakura. I hope you feel better now, we plan to go to the park again. You know, you do need some fresh air to keep your health and youth." Mr Might states. He look at her with concern in his eyes.

"I can't disagree with you on that, Mr Might. So I will grab my hat and we will be on our way." says Sakura, She only hopes she won't encounter Sasuke or the Duke.

Sakura's wish come true when she walk out of the hotel. She can't see Sasuke or the Duke, She sighs in relief.

* * *

They walk in the park, it's beautiful with all the flowers and bushes. The people are dressed as everyone in Oxford, Stylish and expensive. Sakura knows she made the right choice to wear one of her finer dresses, otherwise people would been starring.

"I must say this is my favorite place on earth." Mr Might states as he looks around.

"It's beautiful, but I do prefer our own village." says Sakura.

"The nature maybe is better in our village, but the food and the atmosphere is better here."

"What do you mean, Mr Might. Are you saying our village isn't nice?"

"No, not at all. I just think that Oxford is better."

"I can't be angry at you, Mr Might, for your own opinion. But I do take some offense of your statement." at that moment Mr Might change direction, but not because of Sakura, but of the smell of new baked bread.

"Don't worry, Miss Sakura. He doesn't mean to upset you. It's just his thoughts, but I believe he will change his mind when we return. And I can also state that I too prefer our own village over Oxford." says Lee with a calming voice, the least he wants is to upset her.

They start with a new subject about one of the shops they saw yesterday, until Mr Might returns with scones to all three of them. "I thought you are hungry, so I bought to all three of us" says he.

They sits themselves on a bench and watch a cricket match. men from 20 to 60 are playing, and Sakura can admit it's enjoyable even if she isn't a cricket fan. They keep sitting there even after the scones are gone. A man in a suit that look like it's going to burst any minute, yells out ' _anyone who wants to play can take part in the next match_ ' Lee and Mr Might agree that they will play, because what kind of man doesn't love cricket.

Sakura that feel the dizziness return. Says that she will go back to the hotel.

"Then I will accompany you." Lee says and offers his arm for her. Sakura kindly decline.

"No thank you, Lee. I know the way back and I can walk by myself." Lee and Mr Might look at each other, but argue with Sakura is pointless. So They walk their way and she walks home.

* * *

It isn't far to the hotel, but it is crowded. Sakura has a hard time coming through without push anyone or stamp someone on their feets. Sakura sees a little path that leads to a tree area. But what make Sakura choose that way is because it's less crowded.

As she take a few steps, she sees the one person she wish she would not meet again. To Sakura's chagrin he sees her and starts walking up to her. Sakura only keeps walking and hopes he will take the sign, but luck isn't on her side today.

"Miss Haruno, what a pleasure to meet you again." he says and walks in the same rate as her.

"No, Your grace. It's I that should be happy." Sakura really hopes he just wants to have a small talk. She is not on the mode to have any deeper conversation, She feels that a headache is coming through.

"What is the cause for a young Woman to walk alone?" she can swear that he is smirking right now even if she doesn't see his face.

"Lee and Mr Might wanted to play cricket, and I..." suddenly she can feel a per of strong arms around her waist that are supporting her. "What happen?"

"You almost fell, Miss Haruno. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Your grace."

"No you are not. I take you to the doctor, so that he can have a look at you."

"No, no, Your grace. I just need to rest a little bit and then I'm fine." Sakura realize now that he is still holding her, she hopes no one sees them. He doesn't answer her and as she looks up at him to see if anything is wrong. He take one arm under her knees and the other on her back. He swing her up in bridal style and walks off.

"Your grace! I'm perfectly fine to walk on my own and this is not appropriate."

"Well it isn't appropriate but I deem your health to poor for you to be able to walk." she keep telling him to put her down but he refuse to listen and when they reach the carriage he finally let her down and helps her up the steps of the carriage. Unfortunately a few people sees them and hopefully they won't spread rumours.

She sat right next to him, their legs touches each other through the fabric. Her mother will be disappointed if she hear about this. She promise herself that she will only see the doctor and then she will be on her merry way to the hotel, and never mention this to anybody.

* * *

Sakura sits on the bed and The Duke sits in a chair next to her. It is silent, they haven't said a word to each other since they got into the carriage. The door opens and in comes the doctor.

"Your grace, what can I do for you?" he asks and totally ignores her.

"Miss Haruno, almost fainted an hour ago." the Duke answers and gestures to Sakura. The doctor turns to her and sits himself and her other side. He inspects her eyes, and then place a hand on her forehead.

"Miss Haruno, my I ask if you have had your period this month?" Sakura blushes, she knows that she has to answer but this turns only more awkward. She doesn't want the Duke to hear about her periods, but she has to bite the sour apple.

"No, doctor." he only nods in response and then turns to the duke again.

"Your grace, I recommend her to lay still for a while and drink water, I think that is the only cure." he stands up and leaves them alone.

Sakura can feel the duke's eyes on her and she doesn't like it. She clears her throat and says, "I think I should head back to the hotel now, the others maybe worry." he keeps looking at her for a moment before answering.

"I don't think the hotel can offer you the comfort you need. Let me take you to my home instead, you can rest and when you feel better you can leave."

'Why do he has to be the duke, if he wasn't I could have shoved him off' Sakura thinks, it's fruitless to argue with him so she only nods. But she doesn't let him help her walk again.

* * *

The bed is the softest she have ever laid on, the pillows is also very comfortable. The room is, of course, beautiful and stylish. She can't ask for a better room except one thing, of course he can't leave a maid or someone to watch over, but he himself must do it. He sits in an armchair next to the bed, and reads a book.

Sometimes his eyes flicker to her, but that is just a feeling she has. She closes her eyes and tries to force his presents out of her mind. Sakura is just about to fall asleep, but she feels a hand stroking her cheek. She is totally frozen, never have a man touched like that not even her father. He only patted her on her head when she was younger.

His hand travels to her hair and rolls some of it around his finger. She dislike that she actually think this is enjoyable. This is even more unappropriate than before. Sakura starts to wonder if the Duke has feelings for her. She have only demonstrated politeness and rudeness, why would he fall for her. Maybe he is lonely and she is the only company he has, but that is unlikely. He may not have many females in his social circle but he definitely have many to socialize with.

His movements suddenly take halt, and he takes his away hand. The door opens a sekunde later, and Sakura hears an old male voice say, "Your grace, Lord Uchiha wish to speak with you."

To Sakura's surprise he doesn't even thank him. The overship shall always thank the servants, it's a norm everyone follows, well not everyone. The door closes and Sakura opens her eyes, yes she is alone. Sakura looks at the clock and sees it's already dinner time. Lee and Mr Might probably wonder where she is, who shouldn't be worried if a person say they will go back to the hotel and then you come, that very same person is gone. In worst case, they might even be out and looking for her.

Sakura stands up, she feel perfectly. She sees her hat and grabs it and as quiet as mouse opens the door and sneak out. She closes it and walks down the hallway. The walls are filled with paintings and candles. the ceiling is around 13 feet. She doesn't studie the paintings thoroughly instead she keeps her mind on where this hall lead.

As she comes to the hall's end she hear voices, one is the Duke's but the other one, she can't tell. She knows it will be weird if she comes down and interrupt them, and he will probably insists that she stays.

She keeps walking forward until she comes to the stairs. The Duke is talking to man by the door. She quickly hides behind a pillar so that they can't see her. To her chagrin she hear them say goodbye and the door closes. Sakura swears under her breath. She hears footsteps come closer, and calculate that if she stays here he is going to see her. She runs fast to one of the doors in the hall and opens it. She closes it and stands by the door and listens. The footsteps echo by the door and forward.

She sighs in relief. 'This is the time to go if I want to get out of here unseen.' She tells herself. She opens the door and sees not a soul. She steps out and walks to the door, she opens it a little and sees that it is a big market with a lot of people. The last thing she wants out of this, is a rumour. She closes the door and looks around for another way out.

"Miss Haruno!" Sakura panics, of course he went to the room to she check her. She hear the footsteps again. She turns to her right and to her left, and decides that the left way is the best. She runs the fastest she can. "Miss Haruno!" she hears again but from a much shorter distance. She turns her head and see him only couple of feet away. She speeds up and sees a door and take the chance. The door leads to the servants quarter, She runs past a few people until she reaches a door.

This time it leads to backstreet.

"Miss Haruno!" the same voice again, but this time she just keeps running. She comes out to the market and pushes herself past people. She comes through and runs to the hotel. Not until she reaches the hotel she turns and her pursuer is gone.

* * *

 **Auther note: The longest chapter so far! But I must say this one is not my top chapter, but I'm still satisfied. Please review or PM me if you have any ideas, I don't bite. Last thing I change the rating to T :).**

 _ **Yours sincerely**_


	6. The ball

Sakura couldn't sleep, she could only think of what happened this afternoon. She felt ashamed and guilt, because the Duke only tried to help and be kind. She on the other hand had behaved arrogant and gave no respect. It's highly unacceptable for a girl to behave this way, not only in front of the Duke but any man.

Sakura sighs; she has only made it more complicated. But she still wonder why he cares about her, her rudeness should've surely only make him distaste her and think her as a girl that doesn't know her place in the world. She hasn't showed her better side, except politeness when they first meet, but she crushed it by running away from him this afternoon.

She turns for the millionth time and looks out of the window. There were no stars in the sky only pitch black. Sakura starts to regret her decision to come with Mr. Might and Lee to Oxford, it would have been better if she stayed. She would never have met the duke and none of this would have happened. But now it has, laying there and unable to fall asleep; the Duke was on her mind.

She keeps laying there for a few hours till the sun perks up over the rooftops; she knows it's a couple of hours further until she is supposed to wake up. She closes her eyes that have dark circles around them and finally drifts off to sleep.

* * *

Sakura stands by the window, fully dressed and ready to meet her friend before they go to the ball. She is trying to see a hint of her dearest friend but before she knows it she hears a knock on the door.

"Miss Yamanaka is here, Miss Haruno." Says the maid, Ino rushes past her and hugs Sakura. The maid also closes the door to leave the girls some privacy.

"I want to know everything, what have happen last time we saw each other, but I begin." She takes a deep breath and says with her happy tone. "When I went to London I met a man by the name Sai Hino, he's absolutely adorable, and he called me gorgeous. He knows Naruto and we both know that Naruto has become friend with Sasuke again. And guess three times who I spent most of my time with?"

"Sasuke." Sakura says with a half amused tone. When Sakura was younger she had a little crush on Sasuke, but he wasn't kind towards her and her friend Tenten so the feelings faded.

"Yes I did, and you know Naruto's cousin Karin hates me because of it. She is so childish, and she got even angrier when I told her I would stay with Sasuke and his family." Ino smirks with triumph.

"Wait, what?! You are staying with Sasuke?" Sakura has a little higher tone than she should, but Ino only nods in response.

"Now I want to hear about you, I have heard you have met the duke?" She looks at Sakura with curious.

"I have only chatted with him a couple of times nothing more." says Sakura with only a hint of nervousness. Unfortunately Ino takes sees the hint.

"Only a chat, I think it is a bit more than that." She leans forward so that Sakura can whisper.

"He… The Duke took me to the doctor…" Sakura can't finish her sentence before Ino says with a high tone.

"The doctor, why would he take you to the doctor?"

"I almost fainted and he caught me…" Sakura put her fingers on Ino's mouth to keep her shut, and continues. "He carried me to his carriage and drove me to the doctor. The doctor said that I should lie down for a while, so the Duke insisted on that I rest at his home." Ino squeezes and is as eager as a child would be to hear a tale from their father."But I sneaked out and he saw me and shouted but I just kept running. I don't know what to do, I can never face him again, and it would be too embarrassing." She stole a glance at her friend that wears a shocked expression.

"You must be joking; you can't run away from a man if he tries to help you, especially the Duke." Ino has very serious tone which made Sakura realize how bad this actually is. She has made a fool not only of herself but her family, Lee and Mr. Might too. She looks down at her feet and almost starts crying, she really despised how easy it was for her to cry.

"What should I do? I can't undo it." She meets Ino's eyes that still had seriousness in them but also kindness. She can sometimes be snobbish but she truly cares about her friends and supports them wholeheartedly.

"You should apologize, so then you don't have to meet him again."

"Do you believe he will be there?"

"Yes, Sasuke and his father were talking about meeting him today at the ball." Sakura turns her head down, after Ino's words left her mouth. She wonders what she will say, what is appropriate or if he expects her to say? Should she even go to the ball?

"C'mon now cheer up, if he comes to you then you apologize. If he doesn't just ignore him and have a good time" says Ino with a signature 'cheer up' voice. She really is the best kind of friend Sakura can have.

* * *

Sakura is dressed in a pastel green dress with a matching ribbon tucked on her hair. Her hair set up in a high bun, her shoes a green color that looked childish yet elegant enough for the ball. She has never felt such a pressure on what she wears, until now. As mentioned before, the people in Oxford dress to impress, with the most expensive fabrics and exclusive shoes; Sakura will probably have the least impressing dress.

She takes a look in the mirror and wonder if she will make a fool out of herself this evening or if it all will end awkward. She will likely see both Sasuke and the Duke, what should she say to the Duke himself. Dare she even say anything, even a simple 'good evening'? She swallows hard; she takes her hat and tells herself that she is ready. She enters the hall and walks down the stairs. Lee and Mr. Might sit in two chairs in the reception hall. They stand up immediately as she walks into the room.

"Are you ready, Miss Sakura?" asks Mr. Might, he looks at her with concern.

"I think so." Lee takes her left arm around his and Mr. Might repeats the action with her right arm. When Sakura returned last night she was in distress and when Lee and Mr. Might questions what had happened, she told them. They, as well as Ino, were deeply concerned about her, especially Lee, he took this gravely.

They step into the carriage and heads to the ball's location. It only took a short while to walk, but rain was heavily pouring down and they couldn't look like drowned rats.

* * *

The rooms were magnificent. The roof at least 30 feet and had columns. The windows were large for the upper floor but work more as a balcony so that people can observe the dance. The mansion had rooms similar to the ballroom that are similar, but people were not allowed to enter those rooms.

Sakura glanced around the beautiful ballroom and noticed a lot of people present. She can't see Ino anywhere; she's probably late. As she looks around to find her friend, the hall's doors opens and the room fall silent.

A servant introduces them. "The Duke of Oxfordshire has arrived…" It is now that the pinkette swallows hard and slowly turns her head in that direction, "with the Uchiha family, Lady Mito Uzumaki and Miss. Yamanaka."

The Duke walks in the very front, on his right walks a man she doesn't know and on his left a woman with long red hair dressed in a blue dress. Little further back is Fugaku, if she remembers right and his wife, Mikoto. After them Itachi, she ponders, with a man with short black curly hair and another man similar in appearance but taller. And last Sasuke with Ino.

The crowd splits in two as they walk to the back of the room. It's a demonstration of how powerful the family is, and Sakura disapproves of it. Her mother always told her, 'Even if we're rich, doesn't mean we can't be polite and respect other people. Remember that, Sakura dear'

The room is silent until the family reaches their destination and walk further to the upper balcony. Likely the chances are that the rest of the socials highest rankings there.

Sakura turns to look for Lee and Mr. Might; but to no avail she left for to look for Ino. It's a very low chance she can get a moment to talk to her female friend if Ino doesn't approach her.

She finds Lee and Mr. Might along with two people that she becomes delighted to see.

"Miss. Shizune, Mr. Hatake."

"Ah Miss. Sakura! How lovely too see you." Miss. Shizune answers as she gives her a hug. They haven't seen each other since autumn.

"I hope you had a great time in London, you too Mr. Hatake. Last week we had not enough time to speak long." says Sakura and turns to Mr Hatake.

"I indeed had a wonderful time, are you comfortable here in Oxford?" Sakura looks down for a moment, but answers back.

"Yes, I have. But I do miss my parents and my village." Mr. Hatake takes the hint that she doesn't wish to continue, so he changes the direction of the conversations.

"Naruto and Mr. Jiraiya are in the other room." Sakura almost squeals but remembers that she is among other people.

Without thinking she says. "Can I meet them?" Mr. Hatake nods and the group goes up the stairs to where the Duke and his entourage went to.

"Sakura, Lee!" yells Naruto with excitement. He gets some irritated glances from people, but he just ignores them like he always do. Sakura walks fast forward to him and hugs him; Naruto is like a brother she never had. She also says hello to Mr. Jiraiya before she continues to talk with Naruto.

As the others converse she takes a little glance in the room. Her eyes first land on Ino who currently was talking to Sasuke and his brother and the two men with short curly hair. Then another glance to the elder and other Uchihas'. At last her eyes stop on the Duke, who's staring right back at her. Not only him either but another man and the red haired woman from before. She turns away with a blush painted on her cheeks. She touches Miss. Shizune on her arm to gain her attention.

"Who are these people in this room." asks the rosette, Miss. Shizune scans the room quickly and then whispers.

"In the corner are Lord Fugaku and his wife Lady Mikoto, who is parents to Sasuke and his older brother, Lord Itachi. The other corner contains Sasuke, Lord Itachi and Miss. Ino is talking to Lord Shisui, and I believe that the other man is Lord Shisui's brother Lord Obito. Lord Obito was friend with Mr. Hatake, but something happened, but I don't know what."

"Who is with the Duke?"

"His brother Lord Izuna; who is the duke of a small village in Oxfordshire. The woman is Lady Mito Uzumaki. She is marchioness, what she is the marchioness of, I have forgotten. Why do you wonder?"

"Because they are staring at me, I can feel their gaze make holes in my back."

"Why would they stare at you, have you done something?"

"I haven't quite acted appropriate in front of the Duke." as soon as Sakura ended that sentence, Miss. Shizune hooked her arm in hers and excused them and told the others that they will be in one of the rooms upstairs.

They walk off arm in arm, through the crowded, up for the stairs and come to their destination. Miss. Shizune tells Sakura to sit down while she looks out the door to see if anyone is nearby, then closes it.

"Tell me, what have you done to make yourself uncomfortable in the Duke's presence?" Miss. Shizune doesn't sound harsh or serious but kind. Sakura tells Miss. Shizune everything in a rushed tone.

"Calm down now Miss. Sakura. How you have behaved wasn't how a woman should've behaved, but I do think he hasn't really behaved like he should either." Sakura looks at her with her big green eyes, not understanding her words.

"What do you mean?"

"My meaning is he is obviously attracted to you. But I would be careful, Miss Sakura. Men like him, doesn't appreciate a woman. They think they can have us for a while, and then throw us out like trash."

"I can admit I don't really like him. He is snobbish, at least what I have seen, and he thinks he has power."

"Sakura, he does have power and it's common among people like him to act snobbish. Lord Hashirama is only an exception. His brother, Lord Tobirama, can be very cold. He didn't at first approve of Lady Tsunade's and my brother's marriage, until Lord Hashirama convinced him."

"So funny, The Senjus' and Uchihas' hate each other, but they have much in common." Sakura and Miss. Shizune burst out in laughter. "But what do you think I should do about The Duke?"

"Go follow your own feelings, but you need to apologize. I may be foolish to scare you off to become a part of the Uchiha family, and maybe marry the Duke. But I'm a true friend." They laugh a little more until they exit the room and go down stairs and find their friends.

"Perfect! You arrived at the right moment. The dance begins soon." Mr. Might exclaims joyously.

"I would be very happy, Miss. Sakura, if I got the first dance." says Lee politely, he offers his hand, but Naruto interfered.

"But I want to dance with Sakura too." The boys start arguing but Sakura intervenes.

"I'll dance with you both, but because Lee asked first he gets the first two." She takes Lee's hand and walks to the dance floor.

* * *

Sakura has at least danced six dances in row, she is really exhausted. The Duke stared at her in the beginning of the dance but went upstairs with some others. She does feel more relaxed. She had even succeeded to talk with Ino away from Sasuke and his brother. Everything goes well until a servant comes to her.

"Miss, your grace wants you to come and meet him." He motioned her to come with him. She Looks at Miss. Shizune that has a face of concern. She probably understands what is happening. As Sakura follows the servant she wonders what she should say and do. The others will be there and they have probably heard the story because why would they have stared at her like that otherwise. It wasn't looks from curiosity but judging.

Before Sakura knows it she stands in front of a door. The servant opens it for her and closes it. She is totally alone except for the Duke standing by the fire. She looks around but finds no other soul.

"Miss. Haruno, I want an explanation from yesterday." He does deserve an explanation and an apology, but he's still rude.

"Your grace, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Yet still you did." He walks from the place he stood and walks to her, he stops when he's close that their chests almost touch each other. Sakura finds this to close. She looks in his eyes, they are still cold and angry but there is something else.

"I sincerely apologize your grace. I know my behavior yesterday was disrespectful and rude, but…" She takes a few steps back to make more distance between them. "You did touch me and I find that very inappropriate."

"You use 'inappropriate' often, but don't you understand that you are the one acting most inappropriate. First you sneak into my private garden…" he starts walking forward to her, "then you run away, oh, I saw you and your childish friends." His tone is angry and mocking. Sakura doesn't understand, he seemed so calm the other day. "Then you insult me at the tavern, and when I offered you to stay at my home, you agreed to it." Now her back's against the wall and he is closer than he was before. "I let you sleep and watch over you, and you show your gratefulness by running away from me and embarrass me in front of my own servants." He leans into her ear and whisper. "Then you chat with your friends pretends to be an innocent girl, especially in front of the boys." Sakura understands now what that other feeling is in his eyes, it's jealousy.

"I said I was sorry, your grace" Her voice is strong but fear still leaks into it. "But I'm not a foolish girl."

"Oh, you are not, you are only the rudest."

"I may not have handled the situation good, but I meant no harm and I know that men like you have your ways with women and then throw them out like trash."

"And who have you heard that from, your friend, Miss. Shizune? Don't you know she's still unmarried and wouldn't know anything about it." Without thinking she slaps him. Even if it's highly inappropriate, she doesn't feel any regret.

He looks at her from the corner of his eye. The room is silent, no one says anything, or even move.

Sakura was frustrated enough and began to move. She pushes herself out of his caging arms but he grabs her wrist and pushes her against the wall.

"No one has ever been this disrespectful towards me, ever. But still you intrigue me. I'm looking forward to meet you again, Sakura." whispering in her ear.

* * *

Author note: Thank you, Baesaurus, for helping me. I also want to thank you guys that review, follow and favorite my story. For your support, I have gained enough confidence to write a book (but in swedish).

yours sincerely


	7. A broken promise

Sakura's horrified by his cruel words. Why would someone become "intrigued" by someone's rudeness and disrespect? Sakura has realized two things tonight, one she can't understand aristocrats, second to always be respectful towards another. Two words that describe him the most is weird and creepy. She can read Naruto and Lee like an open book. She knows how they will react any moment any place. Mr. Might and Mr. Hatake are the same, well Mr. Hatake can be a bit strange but still predictable; but the Duke is impossible.

She take a deep breath, he still holds her against the wall. "Your grace, I only came here to apologize. I will be more respectful and polite, if we meet again." she tries to keep calm but it's difficult when a man stands looking down at you and has your wrists in an iron grip.

"Oh you can be sure, Sakura. We will meet again." He lets her wrists go and starts walking towards the couch. He sits down elegantly, and looks out the window. Sakura looks around confused; she doesn't know what to do. She thought about leaving, but now that she has promised to behave, she's unable until he allows her permission.

Without glancing at her, he motions for her to sit on the couch by patting the seat. She, reluctantly, walks to him and sit down. She makes sure that she keeps as much distance as possible. He turns to her, studying her face before saying. "What are your villages like?"

She looks at him for a moment before understand what he means. "It's nice."

"Is that all you can say about your home, 'It's nice'?"

"I wasn't done, your grace." She glares at him before she continues. "I prefer it than Oxford, it's beautiful and cozy."

"Cozy? That's the first time I heard that word. Do all people from your village use slang?" Sakura does take some offense by his statement but she feels the humor in it.

"No your grace; just me."

"So no other women then you have a poor vocabulary like you?"

She huffs in response, he, the Duke is actually mocking her. And he said she was inappropriate! "If the Duke finds mocking a young woman better than socialize with his own accompany, he must be extremely bored." She tries to mock him back, but he only smirks and Sakura can see his amusement in his eyes. The anger and jealousy are gone, replaced by amusement and mockery. She doesn't like him, but she prefers this side of him then the one from earlier.

"Not any longer." He smirks at her.

"But I happened to see another young woman in your company?"

"If we are going to talk about them, I rather go back, if that what you wish?"

"Oh, your grace. You really can read my mind." She feels satisfied and shocked when he rises. 'Is he actually going to leave?' Sakura is filled with hope that this will be over soon.

"If you so much wish to talk about them why don't I introduce you to them?" Sakura stiffened, he ended up turning the tables.

"I would rather be with my company, if you don't mind."

"Don't tell me you're sick again. Should I take you home again?" This time she didn't just stiffened but also blushed, she looks like a tomato. The Duke only smirks and offers his hand.

"You can choose. I introduced you for my entourage or me for yours."

With hesitate she choose. "Mine, your grace." She takes his hand and they leave the room. Sakura can feel her heart in her throat. People are looking and whispering. But one thing comes back to her mind that she hadn't thought about. How did he know that Miss. Shizune wasn't married, they could've met but Sakura hasn't heard about it. They come down the stairs and walk towards Sakura's entourage.

"Your grace, a pleasure to meet you again." says Mr. Might as he bows, the other men bows too.

"I had a chat with Miss. Sakura before and she was keen to go back to you." Sakura noted that he doesn't use her first name among the others.

"Your grace I hope you remember that we met this winter, in London?" asks Miss. Shizune. Her gaze shifted to Sakura but returned to the Duke when he answered.

"I do Miss. Shizune. You were with Hashirama and Tsunade, if my memory serves me right?" He wasn't at all amused by the conversation.

"Indeed, your grace. I've heard you and Miss. Sakura have met several times?"

"Yes we have." He looks at Sakura who is standing right next to him. "But not as much as I would like." He has that mocking grin again, and Sakura hates it. A moment passes by until someone speaks up.

The Duke speaks again. Fortunately not to her but another man, whose voice Sakura can't register. She turns around and sees a man shorter than the Duke but very alike, except for his hair, that is in a low ponytail.

"Brother, I didn't think you would abandon me?"

"Don't worry Izuna, I was only planning on chatting with Miss. Sakura and her entourage for a couple of minutes." Not only Sakura felt offended but all of her friends as well. She can bet the Duke feels their angry gaze. He turns towards them, and gestures to Sakura.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." Everyone bows and Izuna looks not impressed.

"Come brother, Fugaku are looking for you." The Duke nods and turns back towards them, or rather towards Sakura.

"Before I go, I want to invite you to dine with me this Sunday." Everyone, including his brother, became shocked by his invention. Sakura only nods once in response, and the Duke smirks at her one last time before departing with his brother to find Fugaku.

"What was that?" asks Naruto, more to himself than anyone else.

Sakura answers anyway. "I don't know"

* * *

The only thing Sakura can think of is his words. Like last night, she can't bring herself to sleep. It has become annoying to never be able to because of him. She sighs and sits so that her feet are dangling from the bed's edge.

The moon shines bright, it's almost as light as day.

She walks to the window and watches the street, its dead. Not a single person is out. She decides if she can't sleep, it's better to waste time. She takes a paper and a pencil. She looks out the window and tries to draw the city's light in the night.

* * *

Sakura feels a hand on her shoulder, she opens her eyes, which she doesn't remember closing. Naruto is standing there and has a hint of concern in his eyes, before his signature grin appears.

"You didn't answer the door when we knocked, so we went in and found you asleep." Naruto knows pretty well how angry Sakura can be if you interferes her privacy.

"I didn't notice I had fallen asleep." She looks out of the window, the city is lively again. "But why are you here?"

"I just checked in on you, because I was nearby and thought why not." Sakura sighs, typical Naruto to visit without a reason.

"Is Miss. Sakura okay?" asks Lee, from the door. He too has a look of worry.

"I'm fine Lee, I just fell asleep late last night." She smiles at him, which gives him permission to enter her room.

"Earlier this morning we got a letter from Ino. She asked if we wanted to come with her to the King Lake."

"Will it only be us and her or more?"

"I think Miss. Shizune and some of her friends will come too."

"I can ask Mr. Jiraiya if we want to come with us!"

"That's a good idea; Mr. Might has gone and look for Mr. Hatake."

"Then this will be perfect." Sakura smiles at the two. She hopes that none of Ino's friends are from the Uchiha family, but that is probably only wishful thinking.

* * *

They travel in Mr. Might's carriage to Kings Lake. Sakura, Miss. Shizune, Naruto and Mr. Hatake sit inside. While Mr. Might drives the carriage and gives Lee a lesson about it.

Right now they are talking about how London was and about different people they met. Sakura is interested to hear more but she wants to express her worry when they leave Oxford.

"Where are we going? More exactly." asks Sakura, Miss. Shizune wears an expression that make Sakura regret that she asked.

"The Kings Lake, it lays next to the Duke's home." Miss. Shizune's answer makes her drop her jaw. After the ball she swore she would try to avoid him as much as possible. She found his words disturbing, and wanted to run away.

After he had left them, execpt her answer to Naruto's quetsion, they had been silent but recovered. She spoke with Miss. Shizune again and she told her that she can't avoid him now, that she has become something like a prey for him. She shivers at the mere thought.

The carriage stops, Naruto, and Mr. Hatake steps out first. She recognizes the palace but not everything else; she's probably on the other side. She turns her gaze from the palace to the lake. It's nothing in particular, the sky is grey so the water doesn't shine like you'd expect.

She turns back as she hears Ino's voice. She's coming from the palace's direction and she's not alone. Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui all walking not far behind the maiden. Ino greets them all and gives Sakura a hug. She crooks her arm in hers and walks to the palace.

"I thought we would walk around the lake?" asks Sakura, she starts to fear who she might meets in the palace.

"It was raining a quarter ago, so the grass is wet. Plus you must meet the others." Ino smiles at her and Sakura knows what that smile means.

"And who are these 'others'?"

"The duke, his brother and Lady Mito." Sakura swallowed hard, not even 24 hours ago, she was in the same room as him and for not 48 hours ago she laid in one of his guestrooms and he touched her. The rush of seeing him so quickly unsettled her.

They come closer every minute and Sakura can feel her heart beat faster. She looks up the balcony and there he is. Looking down at all of them, especially at her. She can feel his gaze and his smirk. He knows that he intimidates her and is satisfied. But before they open the doors he walks inside again.

Inside is even more spectacular than outside. The entrance is magnificent. The floor is made out of stone, but the type of stone Sakura doesn't know. The walls are white and big chandeliers hang from the ceiling. She wonders how long this place must have taken to build. All the details must have taken forever, and knowing this is not the only room is even more impressive.

Footsteps from the stairs can be heard, and the Duke, his brother and Lady Mito gracefully walk towards them. They all bow except those three.

"Welcome, I was very pleased when I heard you were coming." says he as he glances to Sakura, but turns back when he continues "But I didn't expect to be so many of you." yet again he glances to her.

He motions for them to follow him and they follow. Sakura is last to make sure she is far away from him. But to her misfortune, they enter a room to take a seat, the only place available is next to him. Sakura panics inside, but she doesn't have much of a choice.

"Did you sleep well Miss. Sakura?" the Duke asks the minute she sits down.

"Very well your grace. Did you sleep well your grace?" She is really not in the mood for talk, so she only answers questions.

"I slept quite well." He subtly smirks at her, and she knows he's plotting something. "Brother do you remember we were in Buckinghamshire? Miss. Sakura is from there."

His brother nods and watches her a minute before asking. "Where are you from?"

"Dinton, your grace." he nods in response and Sakura can feel that everyone's attention shifted on her. The others are quiet as a mouse.

"Well, I didn't believe you all were so interested in Miss Sakura?" the Duke mocks the others. The Duke's snarky remark impresses her. This makes

her understand that he however is very intelligent, to her misfortune.

"Thank you, your grace."

"No need to thank me, I don't think anyone wants to have everybody listening." He is still smirks which annoys Sakura greatly. "Do you ride Miss. Sakura?"

"Yes I do your grace." Sakura is wondering where this is going.

"Are you an experienced rider?"

"I'm not quite sure; I've never measured myself to anyone else."

"But you got one now." He rises and offers Sakura his hand. This is what he was planning; she hopes that someone will offer to come with them. But everyone seems to be in shock, even his own brother. She realizes if she accepts they'll be alone together, and that doesn't sound quite appealing to her.

"But, your grace. I don't have any riding clothes." She is very satisfied her excuse, now she can't come with him. But Ino seems to have other plans.

"Don't worry about that Sakura; you clothes are good enough for riding. And if you get to dirty you can borrow clothes from me." Sakura glares daggers at Ino. What the bloody hell is she thinking; she knows I dislike him very much. Sakura just realized that Ino doesn't know anything about what happened between her and the Duke yesterday. So Sakura once again accepts his offer.

* * *

Author note: Well I don't have much to say, execpt to thank you guys for defending me. I do appreciate it, but I don't take the comment personal. And last I want to thank Baesaurus.

yours sincerely


	8. The kiss

Sakura and the Duke walks down the stairs and are on their way to the stable. Sakura doesn't want to do this; she just wants to go back to the others. Then she could just sit with Ino and pretend that he wasn't even here. But now she's about to go and ride with him, alone.

Suddenly he stops to talk to one of the servants, but she can't hear what he is saying because his voice is too low. He steals a glance at her and then mutters another comment. Sakura looks out the window and pretends like nothing's going on, which

make its look like she isn't listening and trying to eavesdrop

The servant nods towards him and he turns to her. He takes her hand and almost drags her down the hall, until they come to a door, which another footman opens. They come outside and walk down stairs.

They reach the stable, and two horses have already been prepared.

The duke led her to her them and lifted her by her waist. She sat with both her legs on one side of the horse, so that her ankle won't show. He jumps up on his horse, instead of have his legs on one side; he has one at each side of the horse.

They ride out of the stable to the plains. First he is close behind her but speeds up so that their side by side. Sakura increases her speed and so does the duke.

They ride around the lake then go deeper into the forest. It's hard to see where they are riding due to the low branches that you have to duck. Sakura slows down her speed as the duke rides in front of her. The road seems to be quite safe, because he turns his head to see if she's still with him.

He then speeds up his horse to jump over a low stone wall; Sakura does the same and still keeps up with him. They come out to the plains again and Sakura can see the palace. If her sight is right, she squint and see people standing at the balcony and watching them. She can imagine the delighted face her friend Ino must have right now.

The duke suddenly changes direction and Sakura hesitantly follows him. They ride once more into the forest again but when they come to an opening, the duke stops, she starts to regret her decision to follow him.

Sakura too, stops her horse but doesn't jump down from it like he. "Sakura, are you afraid to jump down?" says He mockingly, and smirks. She huffs in response and he helps her down the. However this time they are much closer and he doesn't release his grip around her waist.

He looks at her for a moment, still with his smirk on. Finally uttering, "You ride very good, but you need a little more training."

"Why do you think that, your grace?" Sakura is getting tired of him already, but she fears this is just the beginning of a long conversation.

"You never rode past me, and your pace was low." Still holding the young maidens waist, she never felt so uncomfortable.

"I did my best, your grace." she won't admit that she didn't want to ride close to him. He huffs in response and let her go. He strolls back to his horse to take the reins and leads the horse to a tree.

"Come with your horse Sakura." He demanded. She of course follows his order and comes with her horse. He binds the horse at the same tree with his horse. After tying the reins he turns to her, without a single sound he simply just inspects her. Sakura doesn't like this, not at all. He smirks when she feels her cheeks become warm.

"Your grace…" she is uncertain what she should say, she shouldn't have said anything.

"Yes?" he looks at her with confusion. Sakura swallowed hard, now she can't pretend like nothing, she blurts out.

"Quite lovely weather today." he keeps looking at her with confusion but also amusement.

"Was that what you wanted to say?" Sakura only nods. She starts to feel awkward again but doesn't realize why. He still smirks at her but he is oddly closer than before. She doesn't realize how close he actually is until his lips are on hers.

Everything freezes. 'What is going on?' thinks she. She knows since before that he has some kind of feeling for her, but she never thought he would take it this far.

His kiss is soft and he is still looking at her. Their eyes locked on each other filled to the brim with emotions coursing through. Sakura's is as big as they can be while his is soft and satisfied. He pulls away and but doesn't break the eye contact, she just stares at him in confusion.

"What was that for?" she manage to stutter out. 'Why the hell did he do that?'

"You get three guesses."Madara replies smirking. What should she say, she suspects he is in love with her or something, but doesn't dare to say it. He notices that she won't give him an answer, but he pushes a little further. "Well isn't it kind of obvious?"

Sakura is as red as a tomato. 'Does he really want me to say it?' she just keeps staring at him like a deer. "Maybe you wanted to?"

"Are you just playing dumb, or are you really this dumb?" instead of feeling embarrassed, Sakura feels angry and insulted by his question.

"No, I'm just shocked. And who gives you the right to kiss me?" she can feel her temper start to boil. It's quite obvious that he likes her, but nothing can happen between them. He has the highest title and she none, he is also much older than her. She doesn't know how much but if she would guess, he is in his late thirties. Which make a gape of twenty years!

"Why so angry?" his smirk is gone, replaced with seriousness.

"Well, you kissed me, and not only that, you stole my first one!"

"You don't need to scream, Sakura."

"Are you scared for someone to hear me? Well I don't care." sick and tired of this nonsense she acts up against him. She takes a few steps towards him. "Only because you are the duke, doesn't it mean you can be disrespectful and selfish. Don't you think I have felt ashamed over what had happened these past few days! I would've loved to go back in time and change it, so that I never had met you!"

She never thought she would meet a man as cold as him. He just stands there, smirking at her, amused by her words."And who gave you the right to speak in such a way towards me. Didn't you promise you would behave? Seems like you are no good in keeping promises." he starts laughing at her, not one she appreciates.

She backs off, but he snatches her wrists at lightning speed and jerks her towards him. Once again, to her dismay, kisses her. But not like last time, when she stood frozen like she didn't know what to do. She tries to fight him off, but it seems like his body is made by stone, because effortlessly she pushes him, he doesn't move an inch. Rather than pulling away, he tightens his grip of her by holding the back of her head with one hand, so that she won't move away. And the other hand, that was holding her wrist, on her back to push her against him.

It felt like a century until he finally releases her lips, but that freedom doesn't last long until he claims them again. This time, he tries to part her lips with his tongue and succeeds. Sakura feels like it's pointless to fight him, but still keeps trying. She will never let him win. It's not until now that she has realized that this is like a game, almost like cat and mouse. The only problem is that she is the mouse, and we all know that the cat is much stronger and smarter, at least in this case.

He releases her again, and looks satisfied at her. "Did you enjoy it?" he mocks her and she just pushes him off and storms towards the horses. She hears him chuckle but just ignores him.

She unties her horse and is going to jump up, but feels two hands, one on each side of her waist. He lifts her up and says, "May the best one win". As soon as he finished his sentence she rides away. But not even thirty seconds later she hears hooves come behind her, and speeds up.

* * *

 _ **Author note: When I started to write, I never thought I would have 45 people following my story. Thank you all for your support. I'm sorry if I'm repeat myself but I want you guys to know how much I appreciates your support. And of course I want to thank Baesaurus for helping me.**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_


	9. A piece of land

Sakura was very flustered. How can a man kiss her like it was a normal thing, in no way that is normal! Especially if you've known the person for only a couple of days. She can never tell anyone about this, or her reputation will be ruined. She doesn't care what people say about her normally, but this case is different. This time it's not just an ordinary man but the duke. The whole town of Oxfordshire will think her as a gold digger or even worse. It would be different if they were engaged or that he proposed, but if he did she would definitely decline.

Sakura feels rain kiss her face, and of course she heard him behind her. She wants to go back to her friends but at the same time not want to go if it means going back to his palace. Making up her mind that she decides she will never ever see him again. Today is the only exception, on parties and dinners she will most certainly avoid him.

He rides past her and stops her by standing in her way. "We should ride back to the stable, if you don't mind?" Sakura huffs in response and misses his annoying smirk after turning her horse to the palace.

* * *

When they enter the palace, they are met by the others. Sakura and the duke are soaked to the bone. "It took you a while." the duke's brother says he merely glances at her but she can clearly see the disapproval in his eyes. She thinks that if someone told him about the kiss, he wouldn't be too surprised.

"We got lost in the forest, but let us change and then we all will gather in the reception room." says the duke to the group. Lady Mito walks to her and murmurs.

"You can borrow some clothes from me."

Sakura thanks her politely and follows her to her room. They walk silently in the long hallway; an awkward mood fills the air. Sakura has never heard of her or spoken to her before.

They enter a room, which of course has a majestically bed that is made of exquisite wood. On her left is a drawer in the same wood and as majestically. The walls adorned with big oil paintings and candles. Sakura can only imagine that the queen's bedroom would look this.

"I have heard you have met the duke several times." Lady Mito rings a bell to alarm a maid to come.

"Yes I have, but I think that you, my lady. Have you known him much longer than me?" Sakura really doesn't want to insult or come with the bad side with anyone more. Lord Izuna has probably already condemned her as a person of low interest.

"Our families have been friends for many generations. This means all my life." She is not unpleasant like what she expected but rather kind. Sakura felt like a mere peasant in her presence.

The door opens and a maid steps in. lady Mito, with her gentle voice, orders her to dress Sakura in one of her dresses. She also rises to choose which one. "This one should please the duke." She hears the marchioness mutter in a low voice and hands the maid the dress.

The dress is ruby red with roses adorned in pink lace. The dress is beautiful at least, Sakura doesn't know if the dress will fit her well.. The marchioness is not much taller, but her body is more feminine unlike Sakura's.

It went pretty quick to take off her soaked dress. Sakura was surprised when the marchioness ordered the maid away and starts assisting her to put on the dress.

"The duke's talked much about you, and I fear I have to tell you something. I'm merely warning that you should stay away from him. Not only is his family very snobbish but he himself can be coldhearted sometimes." Sakura is shocked by her words, but she accepts the advice. She knows that the marchioness only means well and that she is telling her for her own best.

"Yes, I have been warned by others to stay away from the Uchiha family. Because they don't think quite positively of the upper middle class." Lady Mito's face contorts to worry, this sets a chain reaction for Sakura gets worried as well.

"That is not the main reason why you should avoid him. Can I ask what happened in the forest before? He rarely gets lost."

"He…" should she really tell her about it, or should she not.

Lady Mito sense her hesitation and develops the question. "Did he do something more intimate?"

Sakura blushes by the question but still nods. "I see." is the only thing the marchioness replies for a moment.

"You see he is not a man that likes to socialize with new people, definitely not people from a lower class or from another family. My family is an exception. He doesn't either have a high regard towards women either."

"I thought he had plenty of women in his social circle?"

"Very few, and barely any of them are available."

"Aren't you, my lady?"

"Yes I am, but that is not what I wanted to tell you."

"What is it you want to tell me?" Sakura feels like she drags on the discussion.

"Have you heard about the Uchiha and the Senju family's history?" Sakura nods and wonder where this leads."It's an unspoken rule within the families to not speak to one another. This rule existed for many years, but the exception of the Duke of Oxfordshire and the Duke of Essex. You must've heard of him, he's a cousin to Lady Tsunade." Sakura didn't know about this until now. She knew that Lady Tsunade was close to him but not to fond.

"But what does their history have to do with me my lady?"

"It's not you Sakura; it's your family's fortune." The pinkette is now confused what this means. "The two dukes met when they were young, I don't have exact details except both of their families were visiting the same town. They met and became close friends, but when they got older their families found out about it and put distance between them."

"But if their parents split them when they were young, then couldn't they contact each other when they became of age?"

"No, because Lord Tobirama and Lord Izuna truly despised each other and both Lord Madara and Lord Hashirama loved their brothers dearly. They listened more to them than each other. But Lord Hashirama tried to contact Lord Madara, but Lord

Madara looked down upon him and simply ignored the lord."

"But how can he hate him, when they used to be childhood friends? Someone can't start hating someone by a night, can they?" Sakura still can't see where this is going, but she starts to lose the meager respect she had to the Duke of Oxfordshire.

"The details aren't quite known to me but rumour is that, Lord Hashirama's and Lord Madara's father hated each other. This part leads to you. Your grandfather was a fabrics owner, right?" Sakura nods, she is as excited as a child hearing a fairy tale.

"It was something about a part of land that had a certain value. Your grandfather owned that piece of land, and the Senju and Uchiha family wanted to buy it so it became like a competition. This competition led to an altercation which was not only about the piece of land but pride. And we are both familiar with the Uchiha's pride."

"What about the Senju?"

"I believe that it's beneath a Senju to lose to an Uchiha. But the altercation ended with your grandfather keeping it to build houses for the poor."

"Does Lord Madara still care about that land even if it both families lost?" it felt weird for Sakura to say his name.

"Yes he cares because his father died in the middle of the altercation, and he promised that he would do everything in his power to win. The Uchiha family takes nothing more seriously than family."

Sakura has never in her entire life truly hated someone to this extent. Only because it was his father's dying wish, doesn't mean she'll let him have his way. She has her own free will, and her own person. She will die before she would let him touch anything of her family's fortune.

Never had she felt more prideful than to know that her own grandfather stood up against two of the most powerful families in England. And not only that but to do something good of the land they tried to buy, by building houses to the poor.

* * *

She walks with confidence to the reception room. She isn't idiotic to say anything about it in front of people and in the man's home, but she will definitely use it if necessary.

When she thinks back to the conversation she had with the Marchioness, it was quite weird. She didn't think she would have such conversation with her, but she never thought the Duke would kiss her, and now both were achieved in one day.

Lady Mito arrives with her and all the attention lays on them. The Duke had changed clothes, but Sakura doesn't really care. Instead she sits herself beside Miss. Shizune. A conversation starts a moment after. The people in the room divide themselves in three groups. Naruto, Mr. Might, Lee and Mr. Hatake are one; another is all the Uchiha members in a group plus Ino and Lady Mito. The last one contains Sakura and Miss. Shizune.

"It seems like the party is quite divided. Have you had any conversation at all with the Uchihas?" ask Sakura, quietly to her friend.

"Just exchanged some pleasant words, nothing more. But I have talked to Lady Mito, when you were gone." she replies as quietly. "What happened at the riding tour?"

"Something I don't want to mention." answers Sakura, even if Miss. Shizune is the kindest of all, she doesn't want to repeat her story, because it will be a horrible reminder and it's better if no one knows what actually happened.

"So it was that bad. And what happened in Lady Mito's dressing room?" Miss. Shizune asks in a low voice so that no one can hear them.

"She told me the reason why behind the duke's actions."

"And what was that?"

"It was about a piece of land that the Uchiha and Senju family wanted to buy. Apparently the duke's father died under the quarrel and left his son on a mission to buy that land, by any means." Miss. Shizune looks shocked by Sakura's words.

"That is horrible. But not uncommon."

"Do you mean it's common for men to marry out of money?"

"Yes but it's even more common among women. But it doesn't explain his actions. If

he wanted that piece of land so much wouldn't he just buy it, plus even if he did buy it your grandfather and father have already built houses on it. In that way it is useless."

"Whatever the cause is, I won't let him win." is Sakura's final words before they depart into the dining hall for supper.

* * *

 _ **Author note: Here is another chapter! I don't have much to say except Thank you!**_

 _ **Yours sincerely**_


	10. Motives

They come in to a room that is as spectacular as the rest of the palace. The table is in an oblong shape with fourteen chairs around it. The duke sits himself at the head of the table. His brother, Lord Izuna, sits himself at his right side and Lord Obito on his left.

The table is divided in two sides. On Izuna's side sits Lady Mito, Lord Itachi, Lord Naruto, Miss Ino and Mr. Might. On Obito's side sits Lord Shisui, Sasuke, Miss. Shizune, Mr. Hatake and Lee. While Sakura sits across the duke.

The reason why they sit as they do, is because their ranking. The duke the highest and Sakura the lowest, so the closer to the duke the higher ranking they have, and the opposite if they sit close to Sakura.

The servants serve the minute the nobles sit down and a light conversation starts as well. The duke's brother makes some comments which are directed to the duke, but the duke has his eyes on Sakura and Lee who converse.

"How was the nature out in the forest?" asks Lee, he is quite curious of Sakura.

"I didn't see much of it, but it was pleasant to the eye." The young lady politely replies back.

"I understand, the nature here is similar to back home."

"Yes it is."

"That's maybe why you like it so much?" he teases.

"Maybe?" both young adults laugh. She takes a quick look around the table. Mr. Might and Mr Hatake converse with Ino and Miss. Shizune. Naruto makes a idiotic comment and Sasuke calls him an idiot. Itachi tries to make some logic out of Naruto's comment but Lord Shisui just laughs about it. The Marchioness talks with Lord Obito and Lord Izuna, but the duke seems to ignore her because his eyes are locked on Sakura's.

She swallows hard and turns back to Lee. "We should go out and ride sometime." She quickly stammers and tries to keep calm under the duke's intense gaze.

"That would be lovely! I think we can borrow the horses to the carriage." Lee becomes quite enthusiastic about everything with speed.

"How about the day after tomorrow?"

"That would be great." Their conversation stops when the main course arrives.

The servants clean the table and serve the main course. And yet again, the conversation starts but this time Mr Might joins in the conversation.

"What were you talking about?" asks Mr. Might.

"We thought about to take a ride trip the day after tomorrow." answers Lee.

"That's a great idea, but don't forget we leave on Tuesday." Mr. Might reminds.

"Don't worry we have more than enough time to pack." the pinkette waves off the reminder. Again the conversation stops but not because another dish, but of the duke.

"When are you leaving Miss. Haruno?"

"This week Tuesday, Your Grace."

"Is the journey long to your village?" asks Lord Shisui.

"Yes my Lord, it is. It takes almost the whole day."

"It must be quite boring to sit in a carriage all day." asks Lord Shisui again, and the duke doesn't look to happy how the conversation changed.

"Well I have books to entertain me with." answers Sakura. She is taken by surprise by Lord Shisui's curiousness about her.

"What books do you read?" asks he.

"Well… I like poetry and I read a lot of novels."

"Have you read the Wale?"

"Shusui, I don't think Miss. Haruno appreciates you ask so many questions." says Madara. Sakura knows that his true intent is to have her attention back on him instead of Lord Shisui. Lord Shisui isn't able to say anything since dessert is being served.

"I don't find Lord Shisui's curiosity annoying, Your Grace. I quite appreciate them actually." says Sakura. The duke's body language is kind and understanding, but his eyes are filled with disappointment and disapproval.

"Let's not have a fight over such a petty thing, instead we shall enjoy the meal." the Marchioness says to calm down the situation. The three of them went silent and the others at the table start a conversation. Sakura tries to listen to what the other say but she can feel the duke's eyes on her.

* * *

The group gathered in a large room. This isn't the room Sakura was previously in. The walls are painted in a light cream color, the floor made from the most luxurious type of wood and has big gorgeous windows.

The room would have been beautiful if it was in the middle of the day, but now it's not. It's quite plain compared to the other rooms. It has some lovely oil portraits and a big majestic sofa, but that is all. The rest is not worth mentioning.

Sakura walks around the room and look. Ino, Sasuke, Naruto and Lee plays cards. Miss. Shizune, Mr. Hatake and Mr. Might sit on the sofa and the armchairs are occupied by Lord Itachi and Lord Shisui. The duke, his brother and Lord Obito are in another room that's adjoined.

The Marchioness accompanies Sakura on her walk.

"Are you admiring the view?" asks Lady Mito.

"Yes, My lady." answers Sakura back. Lady Mito steps a little closer to her and speaks in a hushed tone.

"Did I scare you before?"

"No, you did not. But I have thought a lot on it, and…"

"'and' what?"

"It still doesn't solve the mystery of why he likes me."

"Does it have to be so complicated? Love isn't about money. I think he's simply just attracted to you, if that event with your grandfather plays any role, it's a very small one."

"But you warned me of him? You told me I should be careful when I was close to him."

"Not exact in words, but yes I did. He has broken women's hearts before."

"Has he? I thought he didn't like us?"

"He views us as entertainment. Like a toy, he likes it in the beginning and then throws us away."

"And you are scared that will happen to me?"

"Yes, I am." The two walk to one of the many halls and when they have reached out of sound area she continues. "I don't want a young woman like you to have a broken heart. My own heart has been broken by him many years ago."

"Has he? When did he do that?"

"We were both at the age of twenty when he broke it. I hadn't married yet, but many other women in my social circle had already gotten pregnant or their first child. I was in a time of depression, which made me easy to manipulate. He was one of my closest friends at the time, and when he gave me comfort I fell for it easily. He has charm, something I have still hard to resist. But you can."

"Wait, I don't follow. Did he use you when you was as weakest and used you for his own benefit?"

"Yes he did, and he still does when he needs it."

Sakura is bluffed by the marchioness confession. She wasn't very clear and looked quite hurt under her mask of calmness and sense. 'Why haven't I thought about it before?' Saakura questions herself on this matter. Of course that is the reason behind it all. The look the marchioness gave her at the ball, why she wanted her to wear her clothes and the reason behind her will to tell her what she feels for the duke. It was jealousy; the Marchioness wants Sakura to stay away from the duke because she aches for his attention.

This is shocking and overwhelming for Sakura. She thought the marchioness was a woman of trust, but she didn't look deep enough. Is it any aristocrat you can trust? thinks she. This is turning awkward, Sakura was so lost in her thoughts that she forgot to say anything. And for the first and last time she is happy when the duke opens the door next to them.

"What a surprise, i thought I heard voices but I couldn't tell which ones it belonged to." he smirks at Sakura and she feels very discomfortable. She is standing with a man that is at least very attracted to her and a woman that loves that very same man.

"I'm glad to find you, your grace. I think I and my party is quite tired now and wish to head back home." says Sakura, she really wants to get out of here.

"Don't you think the time is a little bit much?" Sakura doesn't like where this is heading, and she has noticed that he hasn't even once glances at Lady Mito. "I think it's very dangerous to travel this time at night. It has happened many accidents in the past." He smirks triumphantly. Sakura knows it's pointless to argue with him. So she tries another tactic.

"I can't give you the answer you are seeking, Your grace. You have to talk to Mr. Might about that." she really hopes that Mr. Might will decline.

"Then we see." is the only answer he gives her before he walks to the room where the others are. Sakura hurries to see what will happen. The duke stands himself by the fireplace and look directly at Mr. Might.

"Miss Haruno said, you are on your way home. But I will not approve of that, you see the road are quite dangerous and many accidents have happened." he glances at Sakura, and she can see the victory in his eyes.

"I'm very thankful for your concern, Your Grace. But we would only be a burden for you."

"In fact you won't I have plenty of place and food to have thirty guests, so fourteen won't be a problem." the duke insists.

"Then I accept, Your Grace." Mr Might stands up and bows before he walks over to Sakura." I can't say no to the duke." he whispers to Sakura, and again she can feel the duke's eyes on her.

"I know it can be hard. But I go to bed now so I don't need to be in the same room as him." whispers Sakura back. "Is it alright to go to bed already now?" asks she the duke that still stands and smirks.

"I will only order a servant before I show you to your room." The Duke answers and walks off to the hall to find a servant. It went fast because only a couple of minutes later he returns. "This way, Miss. Haruno." He gestures to the hall behind her. She turns around but before she does she catch everyone's eyes on them, and Lady Mito's isn't friendly.

* * *

 **Author note: Sorry for the delay! I hope you will enjoy it.**

 _ **yours sincerely**_


	11. Co-owner

The duke put a hand on her back to lead her through the halls, which she doesn't appreciate. They have left the other a while ago; seriously they have walked for at least five minutes.

Sakura have since before started to doubt if he really will be polite and show her to her room or if he plots something, it's hard to believe that he doesn't. But this time will be different; this time she'll figure it out before he sets his plan in motion.

They turn once again and walk a little longer before they stand in front of a door. This door doesn't look like a bedroom door; this one is much larger and has double doors. He opens it and lightly pushes her in. Like Sakura thought this room wasn't a bedroom, it was a study room.

It's rather dark in there, not because it's night but the walls are a much darker color than any of the other rooms she's been in. He motions for her to sit in one of the armchairs opposite the desk. He sits himself on the other side of the desk. Silence falls upon them for a couple of moments, until His Grace finally speaks up.

"There's something I wish to discuss with you."

"And what might that be Your Grace." Sakura replies quickly. She really wants to get out of this room, because last time they were alone it didn't quite go her way.

"You probably already know the past between the Senju and Uchiha families?" he questions with a hidden emotion in his eye. You could see the disgust in his face when he mentioned Senju.

"Yes I know, Your Grace." Sakura thinks she has figured out where this is leading.

"Good, then I don't have to explain that part too." He studies her face for a moment before he continues. "My family and the Senju once wanted to buy a piece of land from your grandfather…"

"Your Grace, you don't have to fill me in I know the story. Your father passed away under the process and now you want to fulfill your promise to him and buy a piece of land." Sakura's satisfied hoping to end the conversation but His Grace looks disappointed.

"I should have known that Mito would tell you the story. But this version is different; I don't want a piece of land, I want at least 30% of your father's company." Sakura looks shocked by his statement, but only for a moment.

"So this is what you planned to do all this time. You wanted to come on my good side so that I would persuade my father to accept the offer." snarky and not at all impressed but rather she feels used and embarrassed.

"You are correct, but not totally."

"Then fill me in, Your Grace."

Madara merely smirks at her

"That is the reason why I began to show interest in you, now it's for another reason."

"What reason may that be?"

"You have a very short memory span, don't you remember what I said the night at the ball?" she hates it but she can't remember, he sighs in response. "You intrigue me in a way no other woman has ever done."

"Intrigue isn't strong enough to stand behind a kiss." Sakura states fiercely. She really wants to have an answer, this past week has been like a whirlwind and the worst is she doesn't know why, well until now.

"Is love more correct than?" Sakura blushed immediately after those words had left his mouth. He still smirks at her, but to her chagrin he rises and strides towards her. In his hand holds a couple of papers she hasn't noticed before.

He stops when he stands at her left side and lay down the papers so that she can read them. "This is the contract I will give your father tomorrow when I meet him." She looks up at him in disbelief.

"Tomorrow?" Sakura's quite surprised. 'He's visiting my father tomorrow?!' That's the reason why he asked when I would return home. She thought to herself. Occupied in her thoughts she didn't notice his left hand playing with a few curls at the side of her face.

"Yes tomorrow. You can come along if you want, then it will only be the both of us." he responded. His look is something she never wished to see, it's filled with love and adoration. Something that should disgust her but instead she feels the opposite.

"Why did you tell me?" quietly she questions.

"Because I don't want to be on your bad side; it's even more important when I become co-owner, which means we will see each other more."

"That's only if my father accepts." She retorts. She does hope that father will decline, but she still doesn't want him to. The doctor told her father that he shouldn't work and that he should retire and have a peaceful life. But she still doesn't trust Madara to take care of the business as good as they did, or rather be as kind as them.

He smiles at her and gives her a kiss on the top of her head. "Well I hope he does."

He take her hand leads her to the door. "Now it's time for you to sleep and think about it." He closes the door behind them and they begin to walk in the endless halls.

Not a single word exchanges between them until they reach her bedroom door. He again opens it for her, but before he lets her go in he gives her a chaste kiss and whispers in her ear: "If you want to come with me, be at my office before breakfast." afterwards they part. Sakura goes into her room and closes the door.

The pinkette is exhausted from the day's activities. First they arrived at the palace, then they talked and she and the duke went out riding. Where to her misfortune they kissed,well he kissed her. When they return she got to know a story about her grandfather she didn't know since before. And then found out that Lady Mito isn't as nice as she looks and behaves. On the cream of the cake, she gets to know what Madara planned all this time and he kissed her two more times.

She is absolutely drained out of energy. She rings a bell to call a maid, and the time passes fast to she is ready for bed. She doesn't waste a second more and jump under the covers.

* * *

Sakura doesn't recall falling asleep, but isn't too surprised. She was very tired after all. She looks out the window from her bed and realizes that it isn't breakfast time yet. She steps out of bed and doesn't bother to call a maid. It's not that hard to put on a dress if you have the right techniques. Sakura awakes quite early, so early that not even the servants are awake. She doesn't want to wake them up and it's too boring to lay in the bed and wait, so she would often dress herself and walk to the library.

She opens the door out to the hallway and checks so that no one else is around. She walk with as quiet steps as possible to Madara's office. She knocks softly and she hear a voice, so she opens the door. He sits there looking at her from his desk which by the way has the same papers as yesterday.

"I thought you wouldn't come." He gesture with his hand to one of the chairs. Sakura walked slowly to the chair but didn't sit down.

"I want to come with you."

"If it wasn't because of your father I would have loved to hear those words, but either way they make me quite satisfied." he stands up and walk towards her. When he reaches her he tries to kiss her but fails because Sakura turns her head before he can. "You let me kiss you yesterday?"

"Because I was tired and in shock, which means I was too tired to care." he wasn't smirking by her statement but instead looked very serious. She on the other hand smiled, because she made him displeased. "Now I have said my statement, so I shall take my leave." She felt a hand grip her wrist and she turned to look at him, still serious but kindness showed in his eyes.

"We go directly after breakfast and don't worry, I have already talked to Mr. Might about it and he will take care of your bags." Sakura looks at him in shock, when had he done this. 'Probably when I was asleep.' but she needs confirmation.

"When did you do this?"

"When you had gone to bed." he smirks triumphantly and now it's her turn to look displeased.

"And what exactly did you say?"

"Only that you were tired of them and that you wanted to go home." Sakura look even more than displeased and he grins now in triumph. And quicker than the eye can blink, she feels his lips on hers. She tries to push him off but he was to strong.

They finally part and he says "Got you". She stares at him for a moment but then leaves the room for breakfast.

* * *

Before Sakura knew it they were already sitting in the carriage only ten minutes away from her hometown. She and the duke had only exchange a couple of words but she had felt his eyes on her more than five times.

"So this is your hometown." says he when they enter the village.

"Is it something about it?" asks she little too arrogant.

"No, but I had pictured myself of a more rustic place."

"If you didn't know most people that pass by here say this is the most rustic town in the whole England."

"Then they haven't seen all." in that exact same moment they come up to Sakura's house.

The carriage stopped and the duke stepped out first and helped her out.

"Your grace, it's a pleasure to meet you." says Kizashi, not noticing Sakura until turns his head to her. "My dear, why are you here? You weren't supposed to come until Wednesday."

"Well the plan changed when I heard about this from, His Grace. Plus aren't you happy to see me?" answered Sakura.

"Of course I'm happy only a bit surprised. But come in Your Grace." the duke walked first in and Kizashi after, Sakura's mother welcomed Sakura after she had said hello to the duke.

Kizashi and the duke had gone straight into his office to discuss the business, Mebuki and Sakura went to the social room.

"When did you know about the business contract?"

"Yesterday evening and why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because you would've opposed the idea with every fiber of your body."

"Of course I would. You have always told me to stand up against the aristocrats, and now you do the opposite."

"I know that, but we have to understand the situation."

"What situation?"

"That your father is old. He isn't getting any younger and the doctor has said he should retire."

"But why the duke of Oxfordshire, I think Naruto can do the job exactly as well."

"Do you really think so? And who was it that forgot where he laid my new expensive necklace?"

"Okay, Naruto would do it worse. But why not choose one of father's colleagues?"

"Because they are all in the same age or just a couple of years apart, plus the duke did actually seek us up, we didn't come to him."

Sakura sighs in response. She doesn't know if this is for the best or not, she rather prefers someone she knows to take over the business than an unknown relative. The doors open and in come her father and the duke. Sakura and her mother stand up immediately and wonder what is to come.

"We have come to a conclusion." Kizashi begins and his wife and daughter are eager to hear. "Your Grace will own 90% of the firm until my death he will get everything."

"But, you said you would only buy 30%." Sakura shoots this question towards the duke, and she too upset to talk formal.

"Yes I did, because I thought I wouldn't get offered more." he bluntly answers. He can hide his smirk perfectly.

"Since that is decided I hope you stay for dinner or even perhaps a couple of days?" Mebuki asks the duke.

"I can stay for dinner but I have already booked one night at the tavern, and tomorrow I travel to London to talk with my lawyer." He politely responds and turns to Kizashi and expects him to say something more.

"I will accompany His Grace." Kizashi looks rather nervous "And one more thing, His Grace has requested your company on this journey Sakura." Sakura looks shocked at her father and then turns to the duke who in turn smirks towards her.

"If it is what you want father then I can't decline."

* * *

Here is chapter number 11. It went faster to write it than I thought, and thank you all that follow my story and a special thanks to my editor.


	12. Darling

They had to wait a couple of days until they could travel to London, because Sakura hadn't received her clothes yet. Instead they decided that Sakura and her parents would arrive a couple of days later than His Grace. The duke then arranged so that everything was in perfect order when they arrive.

Sakura hoped that the bags would come as late as possible, for the reason was that she truly didn't desire to spend several days with the duke in his home. Of course she will see much of what London has to offer but she wished it could have been with only her parents. But it is too late to change things, because they are already sitting in their carriage on their way to London.

Kizashi has promised that they wouldn't be there for more than a week, but she knows that if His Grace asks them to extend their visit, her father isn't going to decline.

They traveled half the way and it's already getting dark. Sakura hasn't admired the view like she always does; instead her thoughts have been occupied by serious matters. Those important things are what's going to happen in London? Will His Grace ownership over her father's company affect her? What would Mr. Might and Lee think of her for abandoning them? All those thoughts are utterly important for her, especially in her age.

Sakura celebrated her 18th birthday and it's not unusual for girls in her age to marry. Because her father has a big fortune and that on her father's side they only produced a single heir for four generation, which meant that Sakura didn't have anyone to stand in her way to inherit the fortune. But the company is not heritable for a woman, because women can't run a business. This irritates Sakura greatly; she's a feminist in many ways. She thinks that a woman would be just as good as a man at work. She got this stubbornness from both her mother and a dear friend or an idol which bears the name Tsunade Kato.

In the distance Sakura can see light, dozens of lamp lights.

"I think we are near London." She looks out the little window. Mebuki tries to see, but she has a bad angle and unable to peek a view. Kizashi looks at his watch and nods his head.

"We will reach our destination in an hour or so." He quickly glances back to the window. Sakura just sighs, 'Not another hour, how long is this journey?'

* * *

The house is big and grand, but not at all as impressive as His Grace's house in Oxfordshire. Both of them are made of stone and have big windows, but the house in the country is more spectacular.

The duke greets them. "I hope your journey went well?" asks His Grace. Sakura has come to understand that the duke doesn't truly care about someone's journey, he only asks such questions to seem polite.

"It went very well, Your Grace." Kizashi politely replies back. The duke also greeted her mother, when he came to her, he greets politely as well but he also takes her arm and leads them in.

The hall has floors made out of the most expensive stone you can find, and the walls are painted in a beautiful shade of blue. The servants carry their bags up to their rooms.

"Well I really appreciate this, but I have to retreat." Kizashi excuses himself to the bedrooms.

"Sadly you can't. Your things are not in order yet, so we have to wait for only twenty to thirty minutes." The duke merely glances at them in amusement before turning back to survey his servants working. Sakura's parents look at each other for a moment before Mebuki answers.

"You see, Your Grace. My husband is not really in form and the journey took a lot of energy from him. I hope you will understand if both I and my husband go to bed?" it's silent for a moment before anyone says something.

"I understand. If you are in need to see a doctor Mr. Haruno let me know. So can I send for one." His Grace stonily replies, not one emotion on his blank face.

"I thank you very much, Your Grace. But I think only a bit of rest will make me better." Kizashi gives his thanks and continues to his bedroom.

To Sakura's misfortune, it's seems like she have to spend some time with the duke. He motions for them to walk to the room at the left. She follows politely and tries to come up with a way to escape this situation. She can't excuse herself because of the reason she's tired, because it would seem rude for both her and her parents go to bed before him, especially when he has invited them to stay a few days. He opens the door and they enter a social room. The style is more cozy than elegant but still has its edge. The fireplace has already been lit, and the air is warm.

He guides her to the sofa, and the both of them sit down. It's only a couple of inches between them, and Sakura is quite uncomfortable. He wraps his arm around her and gives a peck on the forehead, of course she fights back by hitting him in the stomach, which to her surprise doesn't seem to make him react. His body must be made of stone if he can take that hit…

"Don't hit me in my own house, remember you are in my nest now." he whispers in her ear. Her hair on her body stands up, and not in disgust but pleasure, which makes her disgusted of herself. "You like it don't you?" Sakura shakes her head in response. But he still smirks at her like he knows what she truly feels.

"I don't appreciate this, and I would be much happier with you at least five meters from my personal space." she won't give up that easily. He laughs in response then cuddles in the crook of her neck and shoulders, which disgusts Sakura.

"Your body tells me something different." his hand travels dangerously low. Sakura reacts in her typical way by throw him on the floor. But he is much stronger than she thinks and then drags her down with him. Now are they lying on the floor, and Sakura is lying on top of him.

"Can't we have some kind of mature discussion than to fool around like children?" Sakura's quite tired of this. All she wants to be in her bed and fall asleep.

"We can, but I prefer this position than sitting on the sofa with you on the opposite side." He smirks and pushes her body down on his.

"Well then, it doesn't seem like you're going to change your mind." she answers almost suffocated.

"Start to understand me darling." she feels his lips on the top of her head.

"Don't call me darling!" she shouts at him and gets another kiss. He rolls the both of them over so that he is hanging over her and holds her wrists down. His hair is like a curtain for them.

Their eyes are locked at each other. His is filled with lust and hers in surprise and embarrassment. They look at each for almost eternity until he lowers himself so that their lips meet. Sakura can no longer hide the fact that she likes his kisses and touches. But because of her values she can't let him win; he will crush her heart like an ant. She knows that if she let him win, he will play with her for a while and then dump her like he does to the rest. Without thinking about it she becomes all teary.

"What is it darling?" his look is filled with concern, but she knows it's a lie. He doesn't love her; he merely thinks of her as a plaything.

"Nothing, I just want to go to bed." her voice leaks the sadness she feels inside. She doesn't know why she even feels this way, maybe because a man's never cared for her this much, or pretend. She would always hear insults that she isn't beautiful and that the only reason a man would marry her would be because her money. So when the duke showed concern and emotions towards her, she thought maybe all the things the others say were a lie. But now she doesn't know, and a tiny bit of her starts to give up.

"No, tell me what it is." he demands, he's worried at the tears coming out of her verdant eyes. Sakura doesn't respond but instead tries to push him off. He doesn't' relent but the opposite. His look is both soft and hard at the same time. He looks at her face to study for some kind of evidence that might answer why she's suddenly quite gloomy. "Tell me now, and I promise I will let you go." He softly tells her and Sakura starts to feel that fighting will not get her anywhere.

"Fine, it's just your acting irritates me because I know you are playing with me. I just want you to stop, because you don't know how much damage you do to me by your ways."

"What part of my acting hurts you?"

"Everything! You give me hope when it doesn't exist. Lady Mito even warned me of you, because you had broken her heart many times before!"

"Do you think I care about her? Of course I don't. Why do you think I'm acting this way towards you? Because I love you. No other women have made me feel this way. That's the reason why I have bought 90% of your father's company, so that I would be closer to you. Don't you think I get hurt every time you push me away, because I know you feel for me but you just don't let yourself feel it, because of your pride, stubbornness and values?" Sakura can't hold back the tears as they flows down her cheeks. So he does love me. Why must this be so damned complicated.

She feels his lips on hers once again and this time he responds with more passion. They lay there for another ten minutes, kissing each other and then part.

"Are you tired?"

"Very, would you mind if I go to bed?"

"No, but before I let you, you must say what you feel."

"ehh…" she begins, hesitates whether it's a good idea or a bad."I won't say I'm in love, but I'm positive about your affections." Once more she gets another kiss that night.

"Then I will make you say I love you." after those words has left his mouth, he rises and helps her up.

They walk to her bedroom in silence, but that doesn't bother any of them. Instead they kiss each other and say good night before Sakura enters her bedroom. She closes the door and can't help the smile that spreads over her lips. Finally she has found someone who isn't interested in her because of her money or her father's company, but someone who loves her because of who she is.

* * *

 **Author note:** **Hello! Here is chapter 12. I hope you will enjoy it, and I know it's a bit cheesy. But this part is needed because next chapter will be a lot darker.**

 _ **Yours sincerely**_


	13. Stomach pain

She sits on her beloved's knee and lays her head at his shoulder. It's early in the morning; neither the servants nor Sakura's parents are awake. His fingers plays with a couple of her pink curls, and Sakura enjoys the feeling very much. They just sit in the library and enjoy each other's company.

There is nothing that can disturb this moment, not a single thought. Sakura turns her head to look at the man that make her feel so safe and loved. Their eyes lock at each other. No words are needed; any words they want to say to each other merely exchanges between them their eyes.

Sakura closes her eyes and feels a kiss on her forehead.

To Sakura's disappointment, he lets her go and motions for her to stand. She rises to her feet and Madara repeats her action. Their eyes never waver from each other, but one of his hands caress Sakura's cheek.

"Is it time for breakfast?"

"Not quite yet," he pauses and turns away to collect a book, "I will see my lawyer with your father before lunch, so it will take some time." He hands her a book and whispers in her ear "I think you will like this one."

"What is it about?" asks she with a tired voice.

"Read it, and you will found out." he gives her another kiss on her forehead before he leaves the room.

* * *

Sakura and Mebuki have decided that they will spend the day together, just the two of them. Sakura thinks it will be a lovely mother and daughter activity, but the only problem is what they will do. His Grace and Kizashi are already on their way to His Grace's lawyer.

They sit in one of the social rooms and immediately become quite bored. "It will be quite boring if we just sit here all day…" states Sakura, she truly is bored.

"We can go to the park and come back when it's time for lunch?"

Sakura stands up immediately and grabs her hat, Mebuki comes right after.

A servant opens the door for them and politely shuts it when they exit. They hook their arms with each other and stride quickly towards the park. They cross a couple roads before they finally reach the park. They slow their pace and walks quietly a moment before Mebuki leads them to a bench.

"Mother there's something I wish to tell you," she begins but uncertain, Mebuki gives her daughter an encouraging look, "His Grace and I… you see…" she just can't get it out. She just thinks about all the different reactions she can get, she can be everything from pissed to displease.

"Are you trying to say that you and His Grace are in a more intimate relation than just acquainted?"

She nods in response and Mebuki sighs wearily. "I knew he found you interesting and I can't say I'm too surprised."

"Are you angry?" asks Sakura with worry in her tone.

"Not a bit, but I am concerned."

"What are you concerned about?"

"That this will affect the company," Mebuki stops for a moment and takes a deep breath before she continues. "I'm not saying that it won't be a wedding, it's just that the Uchiha families are a family of tradition. Why do you think that he grew up with Lady Mito?"

"Because they will marry, but he told me that he didn't care about her."

"Maybe he doesn't, but what do you think you are to him? Do you think he sees you as his soul mate? Or just someone he can have some fun with?" her mother's words hit her hard. She feels stupid and foolish. 'Why did I not see that? Why did I believe that he loved me?'

"He may actually love you; I'm not saying he doesn't. But just think about it next time you meet him. If he proposes in the end of the month then he loves you if he doesn't then I'm sorry honey." Mebuki holds her daughter in a tight hug reassuring her.

* * *

For a few hours ago it felt like she was in heaven, but now she wants to sit in her room the rest of her day and ignore Madara totally. She had thought about it last night, that it was a possibility that he didn't love her and that he just wanted to have some fun. But when she thought about what happened in the morning it seems impossible.

He hadn't touched her in any inappropriate places, nor had he said anything that would point that he didn't love her. This just becomes more complicated than what it has to be.

She hears a knock on her door and she opens it to see a maid that has a letter to her. She thanks her politely, like she always does which is a difference between her and His Grace.

She opens the letter and reads.

My dear friend

I want you to know I'm the happiest person alive.

My childhood crush has proposed to me,

This very day that I wrote this letter.

I want you to visit me, when you come home.

I know the letter is short,

But I will tell you more when you visit me.

I hope you are alright and have a wonderful time

In London.

Yours Sincerely.

This letter can't be from no other than Ino. Ino and she don't usually write their names because they already know that the letter was sent by each other. The only person Sakura can think of marrying Ino was Sasuke. 'But aren't they a bit too young?' she asks herself, but she is definitely the last person that should talk about age. His Grace is around twice her age, so they have a big age gap. But it isn't so uncommon that people have around ten to fifteen years between them.

Sakura's parents for example have twelve years in their age gap, and people thought that Kizashi was too young when he married. For a man to be married they don't have to be done with their education, but it would be best if they were. Because if they aren't then they can't start a life with their wife, for the reason that they don't have any income or any place to live together.

But when Sakura think about it, the engagement would start until Sasuke is done with his education or if they wed but wait with the children. Sakura has thought about having a family in the past and recently. She loves children, who doesn't? But she doesn't know if she'll be a good mother or if she wants more than one.

The Uchiha and the Senju, but mostly Uchiha are famous for having big families, which means many children. She knows that Madara has five brothers, but has only met one which is Izuna.

She shakes her head, she shouldn't be thinking about that sort of thing, definitely not now. She doesn't know what she should do, but until the time she figures it out, she will not avoid him but be a lot more careful and not be reckless with her decisions.

Someone knocks at the door again but this time it's not a maid but instead Kizashi.

"Come down now we will have tea." Sakura doesn't object but follows her father. She notices that he walks quite odd.

"Is something wrong, father?" she asks softly and worried.

"No nothing, just a bit of stomach pain." he waves his hand and has a smile on his face which gives Sakura some assurance that he is okay.

"That reminds me that I want to speak to you privately later."

"Very well, we can talk after dinner."

They enter the social room; His Grace and Mebuki sit opposite each other each sofa. They both turn towards them and Kizashi makes his way to the tea event while Sakura sits herself next to her mother, and His Grace gives her a stare. She feels rather uncomfortable, but tries to just ignore him.

"I hope it went well at the meeting?" she's desperate to ease the silent tension in the room

"It went very well, all the papers are done. I'm just wondering how long will you stay?"

"I don't know, Your Grace. We won't stay long, so you'll get rid of us faster." Mebuki jokingly answers, which succeeds to make the air a little easier.

"I think that we should…" Kizashi fails to end that sentence because he suddenly gets a lot of pain in the stomach. "I will return to…" he doesn't even manage to say that he will go to his bedroom before the pain increases. He grabs on to the table and the others are already standing up. Sakura rushes to his side but gets a big shock when he suddenly coughs up blood.

It comes all over Sakura and her dress. He falls to the ground and keeps vomit blood. Now Mebuki at his side to fuss over him and His Grace tells a servant to fetch a doctor fast.

* * *

 **Author note: a new chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it.**

 _ **Yours sincerely**_


	14. The funeral

Sakura stands by the window. Her dress that is usually in a bright color is now black. It's been two days since her father's death, and the news had spread its way to all in London and her home village. His Grace's house holds a rumor about that death hides in its very corners, because her father's sickness wasn't known by anyone except her mother and her. Not even His Grace knew anything, but Sakura assumed that he wasn't too surprised when it all happened.

In fact Sakura hasn't spoken to him since the incident and neither her mother. Mebuki was devastated; Kizashi was the love of her life and the one that brought most laughter. Sakura shudders at how quiet and empty the house is going to be. All the furnishing will stand but the feeling of home will be gone; home will no longer feel like a home. Of course it has some value, it still is the place she was born in and raised. But without her father's funny and dumb comments or his welcoming smile it will be empty. Mebuki will probably have it worse for she doesn't travel around and go to dinners with others. Actually when Sakura thinks about it, her parents weren't much for a social life. They were happy with each other and now they can't, for her father's death broke the bond between the two, leaving Mebuki alone.

Sakura doesn't have the power to care about what will happen now that Madara owns the company. Some changes will probably happen but she really doesn't care or have the energy to.

She turns around look at the clock; it is half past eleven which means it's high time to go to the church for the funeral. Sakura takes heavy steps along the way, her head is low and her hands hang tiredly on each side. By the door stands Madara and he is not dressed to go out, but he has black clothes out of respect. Even if Madara didn't know Sakura's father well, he still knows Sakura and owns his company. Sakura heard from a discussion he and her mother had, that he will hold the reception after the funeral for the guests.

He stops her at the door but she doesn't look at him, instead keeps her head low. "I will be waiting for you here and…" his hand caresses her cheek, "take the time you need, I know what you are going through and remember you're not alone."

* * *

The ride is quiet and sad, seconds feels like hours and hours feels like days. Sakura wonders if there will be many at the funeral, and that it will be more at the reception. Probably people that Sakura has never meet or just a few times. She really doesn't feel like chatting, or drinking or dancing. She knows that you don't dance at these kind of receptions nor do you celebrate.

The carriage stops and they step out. A lot of carriages and a lot of people, she is a bit astonished at how many that has shown up. They all move into the church the moment Sakura and her mother stepped on the graveyard.

She comes into the church and sees the coffin, and her heart feels like it falls to the floor. The air is cold and sorrowful. She finds her seat at the bench closed to the coffin. Her mother comes afterwards and sits beside her.

The priest comes out from a door hidden from their view and starts speaking. After a couple of minutes she feels a hand grasping her. She looks down on the hand that is holding hers and looks up and sees her mother's face. It's full with sadness but also care; they both turn their heads towards the priest.

* * *

It took long time before she and her mother was in the carriage again. "Many came today, I'm actually a bit surprised," Mebuki quietly comments.

"Do you think more will come at the reception?"

"Yes, I think more people will arrive. But you don't have to be there the whole time. Just in the beginning to thank people then you can go to your room,"

"What about you mother?"

"I must talk to some people before I can take my leave, but it won't be long. Then I have to talk to His Grace about the house,"

"The house?"

"Yes, the company owns the house, didn't you know that?"

"No, not at all. Does this means that we are homeless?"

"Only if His Grace kicks us out..." Mebuki looks out the window and keeps herself to her thoughts about her deceased husband. Sakura is now also occupied by thoughts, that Madara owns the company means much more now, because he doesn't only own the house but all their stuffs. In another meaning he owns EVERYTHING; this is probably why her mother didn't become too angry about her relationship with His Grace. She is not angry at all at her mother but she wished that someone had told her sooner what it actually meant if Madara owns the company.

* * *

They arrive and become standing in line after even more carriages. "How many have we invited?" Sakura looks to her mother for her answer.

"None, His Grace and I agreed it would be better if it was an open invitation," the carriage stops and a footman open the door and help them out. They walk in and are met by with faces they are familiar with and people they have never seen before.

Someone grabs her hand and leads her to a corner in the room, because it is so crowded Sakura can't see who it is. When they reach the corner the person turns around and the person is Tenten. She gives her a hug "I hope you are alright, at least how alright you can be when you lose someone?"

"I'm fine, but still not fine. And this place suffocates me,"

"Then let's go upstairs, it's not so many people there." Tenten grabs Sakura's hand and leads her up the stairs.

"Who has come to the reception?"

"Many, that can I say. Of course Lee and Mr. Might are here, plus Naruto and his family. Even Hinata with her sister and father, that reminds me I was told by Temari that I would wish you the best from her,"

"Why? Isn't she here?"

"No, she caught a cold a few days ago but her brothers are here. Tsunade and Lord Dan are also here,"

"Miss. Shizune? Mr. Hatake? What about the Sarutobi family?"

"All of them are present, I have a question though. Do you know the Uchiha family well? Because many of them are lurking at the reception."

"I know His Grace quite well, but barely any other."

"There you are!" Ino is loud at her arrival "I have looked all over for you!" she gives Sakura a loving hug.

"We were just talking about the Uchiha family; there are many of them here, and some we don't even know who they are." Tenten looks amongst the crowd and sees many of the mentioned family.

"Well it is Sasuke, his brother, their cousins Lord Shisui and Lord Obito and Lord Izuna who I don't know is cousin to them or if it is their father Fugaku." Ino answers but looks pensive.

They hear people walking to them and it's His Grace, Lord Izuna and Sasuke.

"I hope you are well Miss. Haruno?" Izuna asks with a blank look and Sakura answers politely and bows Sasuke nods at her and motion for Ino to come. The couple walks away with Lord Izuna and all that's left is Sakura, His Grace and Tenten who feels quite awkward.

Madara looks tells Tenten that she should leave them alone, Tenten turns to Sakura and squeezes her hand before going downstairs. "Come I want you and I to have a private talk." He takes her hand leads her to the library.

"What do you want to talk about?" asks Sakura calm.

"I just wanted to make sure you are alright,"

"What do you think of course I'm not alright my father has just died and now my whole future is unsecured," she burst into tears and her lover takes his arms around her and rubs her back.

"It's always hard to lose someone close and what do you mean by unsecured?"

"You own not just the company but my home, everything I once considered mine,"

"You do not think I will throw you out, do you?"

"I cannot see past the possibility, but I hope you don't."

"Of course I won't throw you out, only if I can find something better for you."

"Thank you," She hugs him and rests her head on his chest. She gets a kiss on the top of her head.

"It is actually something I wanted to talk about, or rather ask," they stay in the same position, "I know you have some doubts about me which I find foolish, but I still understand your caution, because I myself would be very cautious. I have said this before; you are the only person that's woken something in me no one else has. The way I am towards you is my true side which very few see, maybe only one other person. But I want to ask you if you allow me to court you?" Sakura looks up at him with big green eyes. Their foreheads' laying against each other and his hair hangs like curtains around their faces.

"Do you mean like an engagement?"

"Yes, but because of your father's parting and that you are in mourning, we will wait to announce it. Does that sound good for you?"

"Very." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and cuddles herself in his arms. Not until now she realizes that she hasn't thought about her father's death since they left the church.

* * *

 **Author note: Here is chapter 14, I hope you all enjoy it. I want to thank you guys that give me support and baesaurus for helping me with the editing. One more thing, Madara is a very difficult character to write. Because it doesn't exists any scene when he has some kind of romantic feeling, and he is always portrayed as a man that have lived through hardship. But the problem is that in this story he hasn't had a rough childhood, rather the opposite. So to make him the way he usually is, is very difficult.**

 **I have another question, you see I'm a bit torn between a sweet happy ending or a more sad and serious ending. So I'm going to let you guys decide, plus I don't know how you make a poll, so I give you one week to decide. Also I want to mention that I be very happy if you come up with another ending or a few ideas of what can happen.**

 ** _Yours sincerely_**

 **PS. Sorry for my english :)**


	15. Hesitation

Sakura was at war with her emotions fighting over joy or sorrow. Her father's death still hunts her dreams, even if it happened two months ago. She exchanged letters with Madara and had visited him a few times. She had met Ino as well, and Ino did was talking about her engagement and how she was planning the wedding. Sakura had been tempted to tell her about her own engagement a few times, but concluded that it was best to wait. She and Madara aren't really engaged but very close to an engagement. They have to wait ten months more until they can make it official.

When you are in mourning you usually doesn't socialize, but Sakura finds it much easier to handle her father's death if she's in company. Her mother had begun seeing old friends, who she hasn't spoken to for years. Mebuki would every so often host dinners and tea parties. Sakura will never say that life is better now than before the tragedy, but it most certainly is not as bad as she thought.

A knock on the door takes her out of her thoughts. Her mother opens the door and walks in, "I hope I don't disturb you in whatever you are doing, but I just came to say that I'm having a little tea party and that I will invite some neighbors'."

"Who will you invite?" there's two specific people Sakura wishes will come.

"Who do you want me to invite?" Mebuki can read her daughter like an open book.

"If Tenten could come it would be wonderful, but I also want you to invite Miss. Shizune. I haven't spoken with her for months," Sakura really hopes that Miss. Shizune comes, she's the number one person she asks for advice, and it's one thing she wants to tell her.

"Then I will send the invitations at once," She almost closes the door before she remembers, "one more thing, you have received a letter from His Grace." Sakura rises immediately and runs down the hallway to find the letter on a side table. She opens it and reads it, "What has His Grace written?" Sakura doesn't answer her mother directly, and still keeps reading the letter.

"He will pass by the village now on Friday, and hopes that he can stay for tea," She turns to her mother and looks at her. She has a look of suspicion, she takes a few steps further and study her daughters face.

"Is it something you want to tell me, Sakura?" Sakura's heart starts to beat faster. She hasn't told her mother about the court/engagement thing because she knew that she would speak about the advantages and disadvantages. Then she would have seconds thoughts about it all.

"No, nothing at all." says she, but knows that her mother isn't convinced.

"Spit it out now," pushes Mebuki, she will find out what it is end of discussion.

"Okay, okay. His Grace and I have talked about marriage, and agreed that we want to marry." It became silent for a couple of minutes until her mother responded.

"When did this happen?"

"At the funeral reception…"

"Well I'm not too surprised. I did see you and His Grace walk out of a room, and you seemed quite happy," she paused for a moment and sighs. "Are you sure about this? Are you prepared for what a scandal this is?"

"Yes I know it will be quite a scandal, but it's not really that he can marry someone with higher or equal rank…"

"Indeed he can't but to marry someone that is not even of aristocratic blood is a disgrace for someone like him. This marriage can prevent him to have the crown, if the 4 houses find you unfit for the title of queen."

"I have aristocratic blood! Your father was a gentleman and my grandmother's father was baronet."

"But that doesn't mean you have the title. You don't have any title or money my dear." Yet again Mebuki pauses and look into the teary eyes of her daughter.

"I thought you wanted me married?"

"I do want you to marry…"

"But why do you tell me, I'm unfit for him?"

"Because I want to protect you, because His Grace will love and care for you doesn't it mean the others will. His brother I can't say hold us in high regard, and what the others would gossip, I don't dare to think about. Then we have all the other outstanding families, like the Senju, Hyūga and Uzumaki family. Have you thought about what they will say about you?"

Sakura can't hold back her tears any longer. She rushes past her mother and up to her room and slams the door. She knows she's acting childish but she can't help it, her mother's words hurt her so deep. All her life she was afraid that no one will love her and never find her beautiful. Even after the hardships she's still unfit for him, because of blood. Its hurts so much the thought of being alone her whole life, no children, no one that will hold her close and say he loves her. But when she now lies on her bed, she starts to wonder if she truly loves him or if she just loves the idea of someone loving her. She burst into more tears and is bothered that so little thought is needed to find the right answer.

* * *

She rises herself from the bed and walks to the window. It's dark now and it's already past dinner time. Her cheeks still have fresh tears running down, and her eyes are puffy because she had cried so much.

She think about her father, he would have sat on the edge of the bed stroking her hair while she had her face against the pillows and said that he would take away all her problems, or that everything would be alright. She truly misses him right now. If he was sitting in his office like he usually did this time at the evening, she would have ran to him and said she loved him and that she never wanted him to leave.

She fell back to the bed and cried, but this time for another reason. She lies there for four hours until she collected some effort to write a letter. She takes a pen and paper and starts writing. It's is very difficult for her to write because her vision is blurred because all the tears. She finishes the letter and addresses it to His Grace. She walks out to the hallway and finds a servant who is still up and cleaning, she hands him it and disappears into her bedroom.

* * *

A few days have gone by since she sent the letter and she has not received any back. She doesn't really expect him to, but a little bit of her hopes that he will answer.

She and her mother are on good terms again; well it wasn't any kind of fight or arguing but rather questioning. But now they sit in the living room and drink a cup of tea until they hear raised voices. Sakura looks out of the window and she spots a carriage where the door is open, she then looks at the door and she sees the footman struggling to hold back a man and looks really stressed. Unfortunately it's too late; she realizes whose carriage it belonged to.

The door opens and in comes a very angry Madara. The footman comes close behind and is very embarrassed because he failed his job to keep strangers or uninvited guests away. "My lady I'm very sorry that…" He doesn't manage to finish the sentence because Madara takes him by his collar and literally throws him out and closes the door.

"Yesterday I received a letter from you daughter," he directs this to Mebuki and ignores Sakura who stands up and are ready intervene if goes to close to her mother. "In this letter she has written that she wishes to cut off the engagement, because she had talked with her mother and found herself unfit to become my wife!" his eyes shone with anger.

"If you have come to my house, to yell at me that I have had a talked with my daughter about the engagement, and that this has made her rethink her decision. And dare to think this is wrong then I say you know nothing of parentage." says Mebuki in equally strong and irritated voice.

"In what way is this parentage to prevent your own daughter to become happy?"

"Rather unhappy. You may love her and cherish her, which I now start to doubt, but you can't protect her from all the harsh words and rumors that people will spread, when they hear the duke of Oxfordshire is going to marry a girl with no title nor money. I have a question, what do you gain of this marriage if not bad reputation and a lower chance to become king?" he looks at Mebuki with clear disgust, but it's not until a moment later he responded.

"Except that I will have a very happy life with a wife that I will love and cherish, that is truly what I seek with my relationship with Sakura. But if you look at it in your kind of view, I will gain more respect from the lower and middle class people that is a bigger part of our country's population. Which means I become fit for king, and what more wouldn't the people love with a queen if she isn't one of them. A girl that comes from a family with good relation to her home village's farmers and the working class."

"So with other means, Sakura will become the perfect candidate of your queen?" Mebuki turns to her daughter and smiles bitterly. "Is that something you really want, my dear? Do you want to be tool for him to become king?"

"She will not be a tool; I said it was your point of view not mine." Madara turns to her and looks at her, "I only want to make you happy, so forget your strange mother's question."

"Don't call my mother strange, she actually made me realize something that I need to consider." answers Sakura hoping everything will calm down.

"I give you as much time as you want, but I have one demand." he walks closer to Sakura so that she can only hear. "You will not talk to her about this until you give me an answer." He turns around to her mother who sits still and doesn't seem very pleased. "Because your daughter has broken her promises more than a few times, I will stay here or she will travel away from you so that you can't affect her decision."

"Then I have a demand too. You will not talk to my daughter until she has come up with an answer." states Mebuki and look at him harshly but is amused by his displeased face.

"Well then," Madara turns back to Sakura. "It seems like you have no other choice than to live somewhere else for a while."

* * *

 **Author note: Another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it, and thank all of you who said what kind of ending they want to have. And the result is a happy ending, but I will try to not make it cliche.**


	16. Decision

The foliage outside the carriage window is a blur, and the ground is uneven making the ride quite bumpy. But Sakura doesn't notice any of this with her head full of turmoil. The incident with Madara happened only three days ago, and now she is on her way to her friend Miss. Shizune. The tea invitation was held yesterday. It went smoothly, many of the guests came and they all had a good time. Of course she had the engagement problem in the back of her mind the whole time.

Sakura finally arrives at Miss. Shizune's house. It isn't grand or anything but it's quaint.

The front door opens and out comes Miss. Shizune. She welcomes her and doesn't waste any time and heads in.

"You wrote that there's much to talk about Sakura?" Miss. Shizune causally starts the conversation as they walk to the social room.

"Yes we have, I mentioned a bit of it but not all."

"You wrote His Grace had something to do with it?"

"He asked me to marry him."

Miss. Shizune stops and looks at her with an expression of shock. "And you haven't answered him yet?"

"I have but when I talked with my mother and she said some things that I should consider before I give my answer," the women walk into the social room and sits themselves down. "Of course I thought about that I can't commit myself until a couple of months."

"So are you engaged or not?"

"We aren't or not yet. It's just so hard for me to decide, in truth I don't even know if I love him."

"I understand you for having these kinds of emotions, and that you are scared for never finding another love," she pauses a bit and looks at Sakura for confirmation, and Sakura just nods. "You know that not everyone can afford true love, we have to think about the man's positions and money."

"Are you saying that I should marry him for money?"

"I'm saying that you might find someone that you'll fall deeply in love with right away, but you can also fall deeply in love with His Grace over time. It might take time, but you'll come to love him," she takes Sakura's hand with both of hers." Does he love you?" Sakura nods, "Do you at least like him or find him handsome?" she nods again, "Can you picture a happy life with him?" she answers 'yes'. "Then you don't have much to think about."

"It doesn't feel right to marry someone for money; it's everything I stand against."

"But look at it this way. He's handsome and he cares about you. And you care for him, maybe not in the same way, but at least enough," Sakura still doesn't look convinced. "Do you really think all the couples you know, were in love before they marry. Some couples still to this day despise each other. Your parents were an exception, they were soul mates, and who knows maybe you and His Grace are that too."

"What if I regret it? What if I wake up the morning after the wedding and regret it? What do I do then? It's just that I still have so much to experience and people to meet. What if the Uchiha family doesn't want anything to do with me? I'm not of aristocratic blood; my grandfather was but not me!"

"He can't really marry up in the titles and I think the only person you need to be on good terms with is His Grace's brother. And he has never showed any dislike for you, sure in the beginning but not last time we saw him."

"He came to the reception, but I still wouldn't say he likes me," at that moment a footman comes in and says that Tenten is here. "Have you invited Tenten?"

"Yes, you wrote you needed as much support as possible." answers Miss. Shizune. Tenten comes into the room and greets them both and afterwards she sits down on the sofa at Sakura's right side.

"So what is it you need support of?" asks Tenten curious as to why she was summoned by Shizune. Both she and Miss. Shizune explain it all and Tenten is a bit shocked but comes to her senses and thinks. "I do agree with Miss. Shizune, not every girl is lucky to find a man with such high status. I would be more than happy if that would occur to me."

"It's just that I don't want to regret it in a couple of years."

"There will be time where you'll regret that you hadn't experienced more before you took your duty as a wife. But there will also come times when you wonder why you doubted it, and it does things that torment you," Miss. Shizune pauses and looks at her with warmth. "You will be a mother, you will have a beautiful home and most important of all you will have someone to spend the rest of your life with."

"Think about all the great things that will happen. No can ever tell you that you are too ugly or that you are a cry baby. You will be respected and loved by not only His Grace but others as well." says Tenten, comfortingly.

"You are right, why am I hesitating. I know I won't love every single moment of my married life but I will at least have somebody that loves me and that I hopefully love back."

* * *

 **Author note: chapter 16! I know it's very short but I didn't have any insperation. The next chapter will be the last one, so I hope you enjoy it and it will be longer!**

 _ **yours sincerely**_


	17. Morals

On their way back, Sakura, Tenten and Miss Shizune planned how they would convince Sakura's mother Mebuki to approve their decision. But none of them could even guess the outcome of this, and even less did they know that not only Mebuki was waiting at home.

When they pulled up to the house, they noticed another carriage. To Sakura's horror it was none other than Lady Tsunade's and Lord Dan's carriage. Their carriage stopped and they stepped out. They hurried inside and were greeted by her mother, Lord Dan and Lady Tsunade. None of them seemed to be in a good mood, Sakura suspects that her mother already told them about the proposal or that they already knew about it before they came. Perhaps it was the reason why they were here.

After everyone had taken a seat, it was awfully quiet, the air was thick and awkward. Eventually the silence was broken by Tsunade: "Sakura, what are you thinking?", asked the Lady the girl, who is taken aback. "That man is awful, horrible and the most untrustworthy man on the planet, he is the definition of a bad person".

Sakura bite her tongue hard, Lady Tsunade have always been a person she looked up to. She was like a second mother to her, and to hear her talking about the man who's marriage proposal she is about to accept is heartbreaking. "I know what you think of his grace, My lady. But he is a man I respect and I do think he can make me happy. I maybe don't love him now, but I like him and I think I will come to love him in time". Said Sakura in her defiance.

"The only thing, you are going to love about him is the lies he tells you. Do you believe you are the first girl he has ever proposed to? The answer is no, and I think you know who I am speaking of!"

"Calm down my dear, You don't need to be so hard on Miss Sakura", said Lord Dan, trying to calm his wife down before she becomes even more angry. "I too, do not think he is a good man. My picture of him is total different from yours, Miss Sakura. But I can admit I do have respect for the man, but not out of anything positive but out of fear".

Yet again a silence fell over the room, everyone is occupied with their own thoughts and feelings. On Sakura's part, she is totally torn between what is the truth and what is not. She knows that his grace is not without sins, but she fears that she will spend the rest of her days alone. Nobody would want to talk to her if she declines, people will see her as an idiot to say no to a Duke or even perhaps the future king. But a tiny part of her hopes that people would see bravery and strength in her if she does.

Of course Sakura's dream would have been to find a man that pleased everybody, a man that she wouldn't even hesitate to marry. Suddenly the pieces fall in to place, what all of this is really about. It is moral. Ever since her childhood she has been taught to never look down or up at people for their money, with other words to never judge someone for their status. So to marry a man because of his money and status is goes against her moral.

Just as Sakura came to the realization Miss Shizune started talking: "I can honestly say that I'm in favour for this marriage", Lady Tsunade looked at her in shock and anger, but most shock and surprise. "I know that he can be a very rude and downright awful person, but none of us know him particularly well. He has played with other girls, but I have to correct you Tsunade, he has never been engaged to somebody".

"He is everything I have taught Sakura to stand against", said Mebuki after a short pause. "I know you shouldn't hold prejudice towards anybody, but I have heard bad rumours about him before I even meet him, and I can only say that most of them were true".

"But from Sakura's point of view, or at least how I see it", Said Tenten with a voice of insecurity, because both Mebuki and Lady Tsunade seemed not pleased by her words. "He doesn't seem to be such a horrible person as everybody says about him, and it's Sakura's opinion that matters the most and is the finale saying". Everyone turned to Sakura who sat lost in her thoughts.

She eventually woke up from her daydreaming and looked at each one of them. "I have come to a decision, I will decline the offer", Mebuki, Tsunade and Dan were relieved by her words, but Miss Shizune and Tenten looked at her in surprise. "I decline the proposal because my moral and values collide with my intention ot the marriage. I feel it's wrong to marry someone because of money and status, that's why I can't do it myself because it would be hypocritical. So now excuse me for I have a letter to write to His Grace". Sakura stood up and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Author's note: I'm back! and I will continue with this story, but I won't update every monday but at least every two weeks or something. Just so you know there won't be a sequel, instead will I keep writing on this one.**

 **Yours sincerely**


	18. Cavalier

**IMPORTANT: You, who have not read the new version of chapter 17, do it before you read this chapter!**

* * *

Every time the postman came Sakura's heart raced. What was his grace going to say? Was he angry? Will he even reply? Or will he just ignore her? Were the questions Sakura asked herself over and over again. She is torn between wanting to know how he feels about her decline, and not to wanting to know the answer. She is curios over his feelings, if they were true or not. But one thing Sakura knows is that even if he wasn't in love with her, she had hurt his pride. One thing Sakura knows about the Uchiha's is that you never disgrace them.

As she looked out of the window she saw a strange man riding up to the doorstep. He had a side bag which the postmen usually had but he wasn't dressed like one. Anyway he knocked on the door and one of the maids answered. Sakura went downstairs and saw her mother talking to the maid.

She looked up at her and Sakura dread over who the letter was from. The moment she got her hands on the letter she opened it and read aloud. Sadly it wasn't from the person she hoped it would be, it was from Ino. The letter was a formal invitation to Ino's and Sasuke's wedding, and nothing more. As she read, a thought came to mind. Sasuke is related to Madara which means he will be attending the wedding.

Sakura's face turned pale, it's the worst place to meet him at. Especially if she has not received any answer from him. What will she do now? It will be extremely awkward if they meet.

As Sakura's thoughts were full of horrors of what could happen, Mebuki tells her daughter determined, "You will go to the wedding. If you don't you will appear weak, and that is the last thing you want to show to his grace". Sakura looks at her mother, she knows that she's right. If she doesn't go she will appear weak and ashamed and that is the last thing how a person in her situation should appear.

"I will go, but it will be awkward", she answers her mother with concern. "What if we meet, it will be awful and embarrassing".

"I know darling", reassures Mebuki her daughter. "That is why you will have a Cavalier."

* * *

The 11th June the same morning as Ino's and Sasuke's wedding, they set off from Sakura's and Mebuki's home. In the carriage are sitting Sakura, Mebuki and Lee -who is Sakura's cavalier. They talk a lot on their way, mostly about how beautiful the wedding will be or what dances there would be danced. They concluded not many, because the Uchiha's are famous -or in this case infamous- for their lack of dance skill. There will probably be one or two dances for tradition's sake, but mostly it will be socialization, whether it be political or just gossip people talk about.

The landscape they passed through was beautiful. The hills were green and enriched by flowers, the small rivers were calm and the trees swayed in a lovely harmony. It was almost sad to think that she could have been duchess over these parts.

Lee interrupted her train of thoughts. "Was this the same road we took on our way to Oxford"? He asked her.

"Probably a part of it, but I can't remember this road". She answered calmly. Again she was left to her thoughts, with her mother and Lee discussed miscellaneous things such as the road. Sakura thought about her father, and how he would have loved to see this place. The sadness of the loss of her father made her tired and sad, so she quickly fell asleep.

Sakura was woken by Lee. "We have arrived at the church, Miss Sakura. It's very crowded but I think we can find some seats". Sakura steps out of the carriage, and inhales the fresh air. The church is old and grand, Sakura wonders how it looks like inside. Her eyes wander to the opening of the church and to her horror she sees the back of his grace. Though she doesn't think he saw her, she still tries to hide from his view.

They come into the church and take their seats. Sakura as discreetly as she can looks around. She spots his grace in one of the front pews, next to him sits Izuna. Suddenly Sakura feels something touch her shoulder and she turns around quickly, of course it's none other than Naruto.

"You idiot", Scoffed Sakura.

"What I'm no idiot, Sakura!" Said Naruto pretty loud, plus it echoed in the church so many of the guests must have heard it. Sakura hushed him and scolded him.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I shouldn't have said that, but you can't be so loud in here", whispered she and looks around, luckily nobody was staring at them. "By the way where is your family"?

"Oh, they are over there, but I hoped I could sit with you guys". Said Naruto with a smile, they moved so that Naruto could take a seat, and in just that moment the clocks started ringing. Everybody stood up and to Sakura's fortune there was a tall man in the pew in front of hers, which covered the view from the people closer to the altar, for example his grace's.

After the bride and the groom had walked to the altar, everybody sat down. Ino had a smile on her lips while Sasuke didn't seem quite as happy. Sakura felt pity for her friend, but she guessed that Ino is so full of happiness that she either doesn't notice or care. Sakura looked at the direction of his grace, even if she can't see his face she can tell by his posture that he is bored. Sakura laughs a bit in her head and wonder if anybody except the bride and her parents think this is anything but boring.

The ceremony ended faster then she thought and suddenly everybody stood up as the wedding couple went down the aisle. Sakura looked at the people who walked after the bride and groom, and to her misfortune his grace past by her. He didn't turn his head only his eyes, but Sakura could see his facial expression and it was disappointment. In some kind of way it made Sakura feel ashamed, even if she knew it wasn't her place to feel such thing. It felt like she had broken something and she wondered what it was. To Sakura's surprise his gaze turned to someone behind her and it was filled with disgust. She guessed it was her mother, but she couldn't see her mother's face -because all of this happened in less than five seconds.

As they got out of the church Mebuki didn't seem very happy. The only thing she said was hurry in a firm voice, so Sakura knew that she had actually meet his grace's eyes.


	19. She doesn't know

They all sat in the same giant room, which had a high ceiling so everyone's voices echoed. Sakura's place at the table wasn't the greatest; she sat with four other people who she didn't know at all. One thing she did know was that they were not Uchiha's and that made the situation a bit better. At the table right behind her sat His grace, his brother, and her mother.

It was probably Ino who did the the table arrangements, and she is the only one who doesn't know about the proposal thing. Sakura could almost smell the tension from their table, and was very happy that she wasn't placed there.

"Are you and your daughter well, Mrs Haruno"? Izuna asked Mebuki who didn't want to converse with any of the Uchiha brothers.

"We are doing absolutely fine, it couldn't have been any better", answered Mebuki. She clearly wanted to express her delight of Sakura's decline to Madara's proposal.

"So you don't miss your husband at all"? Throws Madara back at her. Sakura sat in front a window so she could see the reflection of his grace, who was looking at her from time to time.

"Well, your grace I think that's kind of rude of you to ask such a thing", defended Mebuki, and Sakura suddenly felt that all three of them were aware of her hearing them.

"I don't see how that can be deemed rude to ask such a question, if you yourself stated that you were happier than ever, even when your husband was alive". Sakura could feel the anger inside her mother bubbling.

"Where are you from, Miss Haruno?" Asked the woman across her suddenly. She was a bit older than herself and very pretty. Her hair and eyes were brown, and she had a sweet smile.

"I'm from Buckinghamshire, what of you Miss Nohara?" Asked Sakura as politely as she could, in some kind of way she felt that she wanted to impress her.

"I'm from London, west London. And call me Rin please".

"You are also from London?", asks the older man on Sakura's left. "I have also been to Buckinghamshire several times to meet your father, Miss Haruno. And let me express my sorrow for your father's too early death. He was a man I had great respect for."

"Thank you, Lord Sarutobi", said Sakura feeling sad. "No day has gone by where not a single thought about him crosses my mind".

"I also want to express my condolence for your father, Miss Haruno", Said Rin. "I too have lost my father to a sickness and I miss him dearly. So feel free to talk to me if the grief becomes too great". Sakura felt love and support that surrounded her, even if she didn't know much about them except their names, she was very happy and grateful for their concerns.

The others at the table started to talk about old relatives and found herself having a good time with her tablemates. She almost forgot about his grace presence, but sometimes felt his eyes staring at her intensively.

After the food and the speeches, which were awfully boring, it was time to move to the next room. The wedding couple went first, and after came the guests. Sakura talked a bit more with Miss Rin.

"I must ask, how do you know the wedding couple"? Asked Sakura. They have only known each other for a few hours but Sakura already sees Rin as friend.

"I know the groom's cousins, Lord Shisui and Lord Obito", she said with a warm smile. "I think I have heard that you are childhood friend with the bride, correct"? Sakura nods in response and the pair takes a drink.

"Are you good friends with them"? Asked Sakura.

"I have known Lord Obito since childhood and automatically Lord Shisui. Do you know them well? They have mentioned you and I'm just curios".

"No, I just exchanged a few words with lord Shisui", answers Sakura and looks around. "It's a very big house".

"Yes it is", says Rin and looks around too. "I think it belongs to the Uchiha family. They sometimes come here if they have important issues to discuss". Out of the corner of her eyes Sakura sees that Lord Shisui is heading towards them.

"Good day, Miss Haruno, I thought I saw you in the church", he said with a smile and greeted Rin too. "I hope the journey here wasn't boring"?

"No, not at all", answered Sakura and smiled at him. "I have read the book you recommend my Lord, The Wale right"?

"Yes, yes it's a very good book. I enjoyed it much myself, but I came here to tell you that Lord Madara wishes you upstairs with him". Sakura froze, no way she would go up to him.

"Oh, then I will go", said she and went to look for her mother. She definitely wouldn't go to him, it would be so awkward and horrible because he would probably ask her why she changed her mind to decline the proposal and embarrass her about it.

She saw her mother sitting outside on a bench with a couple of others. She went down the hallway to her mother when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her arm and pulling her into a room. It went very quickly so no one would have noticed.

"Sakura why are you doing this to me"? Madara asked as he stood with the door closed behind him. Sakura looked at him in surprise, horror and confusion.

"I…" She started but lost her words. What was she supposed to say? This whole thing is so confusing, she doesn't know who to listen to.

"Answer me Sakura", He ordered her, starting to get annoyed.

"I don't know!" She said with a high voice. "I don't know what to say or to do. I'm so confused". She looks down at her feet, trying to stop the tears from spilling.

"I want to comfort you", he said with a low voice but still firm. "But you have played with me long enough! " There was silence between them and the room suddenly became very cold. Sakura didn't know what to feel. Did she love Madara? Or did she love the idea of a powerful man loving her? Maybe she did love him and didn't want to admit it because of her pride? Perhaps all three was true, but Sakura simply didn't know.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello! I know I was away from writing far too long, but I hope you are happy that I'm back. If you like this story check out my other story _The Marchiones_ it's similar genre and also about MadaSaku.**


	20. Turning point

Sakura could barely hold her tears in check. She didn't know why she started to cry, she doesn't know anything right now! Madara looked at the pinkette with an emotionless face, but behind his eyes there was pity. He held her dearly in his heart, but he could not make himself comfort her, because she brought him so much pain which he won't ever admit.

Sakura kept looking at her feet, the tears streamed down her face and she couldn't make herself look up. She was so ashamed of herself. She realized in that moment that she actually had hurt him and because of her weak-willed heart she had brought this situation upon them. This could have gone much quicker if she had listened to herself. Now the second problem was, what was it that she wanted? She liked the thought about a powerful man, like Madara, loving a girl such as herself, who had neither title nor any importance in this world. But was that right to feel?

"Are you going to just stand there?" He asked, and by his tone he was starting to get angry. "I thought you were a woman who knew herself and wasn't depended on your mother. But it turns out that you are nothing more than a selfish, stupid young girl who can never make her own decisions". Sakura kept looking down; she could not defend herself because she knew she was wrong. It wasn't that she could not decline his proposal, but that her wrong doing, was that she hurt a prideful and powerful man.

"I know I have done you wrong", she started saying, but she finds it particularly hard through

her tears. "I can't say anything, because I simply don't know how I feel. I have always been judged as the girl who will only be known for being the daughter of a successful man. But when I met you, you were the first person who really ever paid attention to me. Of course I was hesitant because what I have been taught is going against everything you stand for and who you are. Those are the main reason why I have played with your heart". A silence fell over the room. Madara stood there looking at her, and Sakura turned her eyes to the floor again.

"I think I have solution to all your problems", he broke the silence, Sakura looked up at him with wonder. "You need time to think, and I advise you to not do it with your mother around". He walked closer to her, until they stood about a meter from each other. Suddenly he cupped her cheek with his right hand, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears. The corners of his mouth turned up a bit and Sakura smiled at him.

"Tell me", Sakura said, wondering if she should really ask this. "Do you hate me? I understand your anger towards me, and I truly deserve it. But I don't want you to hate me". Madara's other hand cupped her other cheek and he turned her head up towards him.

"If I really hated you would I really be standing here trying to change your mind"? Sakura's eyes widened by his words. Those made her really happy in some sort of way.

* * *

Five days after the wedding Sakura was ready to go to Bath, where she would take her time and think about her future. She hadn't told her mother about her agreement with His Grace, instead that she was going to visit a friend from school.

"I hope you will have a good time in Bath", said her mother just as Sakura sat down in the carriage. "And enjoy most of it when you are there".

"I will mother", responded Sakura and laughed a bit to herself. She knew that her mother would be really upset if she found out about why she really was going. "I will have a great time there, I promise". Off the carriage went and Mebuki stood there waving after her daughter having no idea what the future may behold.

Sakura watched the trees that passed by and sighed to herself. 'This was going to be a long journey'. She reached down in her handbag and found the letter she had received just two days ago. It stood:

Dear Miss Sakura

I think it's an excellent idea to travel to Bath for a fortnight, where

Neither your mother nor any of your friends can disturb you.

I also want to say that I think you are doing the right thing to reconsider his grace's offer.

I stand by whatever decision you make, my dear friend. But I was surprised at your

Sudden change of heart when you were about to accept the proposal.

You might be scared of what you mother will say if you accept, but I hope you understand that even if she is your mother it's your choice.

If you want me to come to Bath, just send a letter. But I think your decision to go by yourself is very mature and sensible of you.

Your dear friend

Miss Shizune

* * *

 **Author's note: Hello! hope you enjoyed the chapter! I just want to let you guys know that when I write a chapter I come up with the ideas in the moment, so that's why it can take a long time to the next update, and anything can happen in the next chapter!**


	21. Essential for the future

The way to Bath went by faster than Sakura thought, when she arrived in the middle of the afternoon she checked in, in a tavern. It wasn't the fanciest but good enough, and it was located not too far from a park where she could go to clear her mind.

After a maid had helped her unpack her luggage, Sakura sat down in one of the chairs in her room. She ordered tee and sat by the window to look out. She knew this coming days would be essential for her future. It was during her stay here that she was going to decide whether she should accept His Grace's proposal or not.

She thought back to when she first met His Grace. He already showed interest in her back then, and she didn't approve of him. He was prideful and sometimes mean to his servants, which all the aristocrats are, based on what her mother taught her. Sakura heard some bad stories about the Uchiha clan, that they were the most awful people you could socialize with. But, through time, Sakura started to approve of His Grace. He was kind to her, most of the time.

Lady Mito also comes up to her mind. His Grace had used her for his own good and broken the poor woman's heart. So, he has a darker history with women, he didn't seem to like her sex much anyway. Rather that woman had their place; they were only to be toys for the men. But when she met him he didn't seem that bad, perhaps he was a bit traditional and conservative but there is anything wrong in that?

She shook her head. It is clear that she is torn, has it been for a long time. But should she really accept his proposal? Something in her tells her that he will be persistent and keep trying get her attention, whatever her answer may be. So perhaps it is for the best to say yes? But still, she doesn't want to wake up feeling like she regrets her decision.

Sakura felt tired from all hesitation, she hadn't drunk all her tea but she was just too tired. She changed to her night gown by herself and went to bed.

* * *

Sakura flew almost out of the bed when she woke up. She had had very strange dreams, first where she had said yes to the proposal, but her and his grace's relationship had turned sour. He had turned obsessive and didn't let her leave the house or met somebody ever. In the second one she had said no to his proposal and married another man who she couldn't see the face of, but did recognized his voice. She had a happy relationship with the man and His Grace married someone else who he wasn't so happy with, so he wanted to have a love affair with Sakura. She wanted that too but she also loved her husband and couldn't cheat on him.

She breathed heavily and her heart was racing in her chest. Now did she realize that it didn't matter what she chose, there were up and downs whether she said yes or no. She looked at the clock that hung on the wall to her left, it was seven in the morning. Had she slept for so long? Anyway, Sakura sat in bed for at least twenty minutes before she got ready for the day.

After breakfast, she went out to the park where she was until lunch. The only thing Sakura could think of was those dreams. It felt so real, like she saw into the future. However, it didn't make the decision easier. She went back to the hotel and ate lunch, still with the dreams on her mind. After that she went back to her room, laid herself on the bed and closed her eyes.

His Grace would only be happy if she chooses to accept, but her mother would only be happy if she chooses to not accept. So, the question is, which choice would she be happy with?

There was a soft knock on the door, probably a maid. Sakura opened and in came a maid, she was there to change the sheets. Sakura sat quiet in a chair occupied with her own thoughts. "Will the Lady be attending the ball on Saturday?" Asked the maid while she changed the sheets.

"I don't think so?" answered Sakura, surprised that there would be one. "I don't have any acquaintance here, so it would be improper of me to go."

"I understand, My Lady," said the maid, done with the sheets. "But if you would like to know, several of the famous families will attend."

"Like who?"

"The Uchiha- and the Senju families, for example."

"Who from the Uchiha?!"

"I have heard rumors that His Grace will come and some of his closer relations. Is there someone you want to come?"

"No... just wondering," Sakura was stunned, had His Grace planned this all along?

"Then My Lady, I hope you will have a good day", said the maid and left the room. Sakura sat quitely, mouth open and her back sunken into the chair. She knew that His Grace was extremely intelligent and cunning, so it actually doesn't come as a surprise after all.

There was another knock on the door, Sakura opened it and there stood a footman with a letter.

She took it and thanked the footman. With the letter, she sat down again in the chair and to read it. It was His Grace handwriting, so she could guess what it contained.

Dear Miss Sakura

I hope your decision making goes well, and that I will be at the happy end of it.

This letter is to inform you that there will be a ball on Friday evening.

I kept the information from you, because I didn't want you to feel any pressure.

But I hope I will receive your answer to my proposal that evening.

Your mother will also be attending and some of the Senju family, which means it will be a very important event in Bath.

I don't have much more to say, because we will see each other in a couple of days.

I wish you again that you make an excellent decision, and think through it carefully.

Yours sincerely

Uchiha

* * *

 **Author's note: Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter will probably be the last or that one after, but if you enjoyed this story you can check out my other story _The Marchioness_. It is very similar to this one, so think it as another version. **


	22. Wait for me

Sakura stood right in front of His Grace, she had a bright red dress with black lace decorating the upper half. She had black gloves that matched the lace and a pearl necklace with matching earrings. Her hair was tied up in an elegant bun with small curls hanging by the side of her face. She wanted to look impressive especially now that she would give her answer to His Grace. She kept her hands behind her so that he wouldn't see them shaking.

You could only notice the tiniest hint of how eager he was. They were alone in a small room, no one was outside the door that could hear them, just the two of them. They looked at each other intensively. Sakura wondered how His Grace would react to her final decision, and this time she wouldn't weaver.

"I have come to a conclusion", she began by telling. His Grace moved a little bit closer, barely noticeable. "And my answer is… I decline. I feel that our worlds collide too much, we don't have the same kind of values, nor would our loved ones support us if we united. So… I wish you happiness and fortune". She finished it with a bow before she meet his eyes.

It was like he had turned to stone, totally motionless, he didn't even blink. Just stared at her with cold eyes, that had no emotion which scared Sakura to a degree. Had he been so sure that she would accept? He gave her a choice, but at the same time she remembered how persistent he was about her reflecting over her decision.

"How dare you", said he suddenly. Sakura was taken off guard, he was clearly angry. "How dare you, a woman of your status, dare to ridicule me like this! I knew your true character, but I hoped desperately that you weren't a heartless witch that was so weak willed like a dog". Now was Sakura motionless, totally shocked by his sudden rage. She could have guessed that he wouldn't be too happy, but it was his choice of words that left her stunned.

Madara suddenly moved closer to her. Sakura took a couple of steps back until she hit the wall behind her, scared of His Grace's outburst. "You have no idea what you have done to me"! He shouted even though their faces were inches from each other. "You have torn me apart from the inside and out! You have been my source of happiness for so long, and now you step on me like I was nothing more than a rug. I hope you will feel the pain I feel right now, and remember me when you do, how you made me suffer". With that he left the room, and the ball found Sakura out later.

She sank to the floor still not understanding what had just happened. Without even knowing why, tears started to gather in her eyes, and she couldn't withhold the subs that came with it.

She sat on the floor for an unknown period of time, just crying. She didn't know if she regretted her answer or not, because she didn't feel satisfied with her it nor did she regret her answer. She concluded with much distress that she had probably acted too soon and to thoughtless, not taking into account His Grace's feelings.

Sakura left the ball without anyone noticing her and went back to the hotel, there she packed her bag and planned to leave the next morning.

* * *

To Sakura's misfortune His Grace's words still plagued her mind, which made her unable to rest. She didn't sleep, not for only a minute. Just laid on the bed with her ball dress still on and gazed at the ceiling. The morning sun's light eventually peaked up from the horizon and Sakura went and made herself ready.

Two hours into the morning there was a knock on the door. Sakura opened it and was more than surprised of the sight, there stood Madara in the same clothing that he wore yesterday. His hair a bit more wild, and the creases under his eyes more prominent than before, he too had not slept.

"I'm sorry to disturb this early in the morning, but we have something to discuss I believe", said he in his normal voice, but a little bit more sleepy. Sakura let him in, and closed the door. She sat on the bed's edge, while he on a chair. "I want to begin by saying that I'm not sorry for my outrage yesterday, and I meant every word. But I came here to hear your reasons why you declined".

"I have told you my reasons", answered she not knowing what else there is to say.

"Is that really your reasons, that we have too different values", he spoke mockingly. "You sound even more stupid than the Senjus".

"I understand that you are angry, and I can say that I deserved your words yesterday. But today I will not take your mockery, so you either stop or I will have to ask you to leave". Sakura looked at him with all anger she could muster, and Madara replied with a smirk confirming something to himself.

"Then tell me the truth". Sakura looked at him for a couple of seconds before she answered.

"I don't love you, I never did", she answered, no longer irritated. "And I have pictured you as something that I hate, or that I should have hated. But when I didn't it left me confused, because I was supposed to, that was what I thought was right. But it didn't feel right, I was annoyed by some of your acts, but we all have flaws. You being to prideful and egoistic at times, and me being too easy to persuade and sometimes narrow minded".

"Are you blaming me now"? He asked teasingly, gotten fully restored to his normal self.

"Perhaps", she teased back. "But I don't think it's right to marry a person you don't love".

"I know that you don't love me, otherwise we would have been married for a long time ago. But I understand what you are saying", said he and looked out of the window for a minute. "It is hard for a young person to suddenly change hers or his point of view, when that is what they have been taught. You know this already but I have forgiven you for being confused, especially since our marriage would have been quite controversial, if it now would have happened".

"But why were you so angry then"? Sakura suddenly feeling more confused than ever before.

"It was because you didn't realise you love me", answered he and had smug look. "I became so frustrated that you didn't realise your mistake nor your own narrow mindedness".

"But what really made you come back then"?

"Because people have a tendency to have much easier to forgive someone when they love that person. I love you, Sakura, and you know it and have always known it inside". Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes yet again, but this time she knew why. She started to sob, her hands covered her face so that His Grace wouldn't see.

Suddenly she felt a pair hands taking away her own and cupping her cheeks. She looked Madara right in the eyes, and he sat on one knee while looking at her. "Can you wait for me to realise that I love you"? Asked she with a quiet voice.

"Yes I can", answered he back and kissed her forehead.

* * *

 **Author's note: Well here is the last chapter and the second version of it. Some of you perhaps read the first version, and yeah it sucked. I have to admit, I don't like this story and I'm not proud of it. So I just wanted to finish it quickly, that's why it became kind of hasty. Some of you commented on that, and you made me realise that it wasn't fare to you guys. So I made this version, and I can say that I'm proud of this chapter.**

 **I also want to mention that I'm still thinking about doing a sequel to this, but it won't be my top priority and I don't have too many ideas about the plot :/**

 **Please comment on how good or bad this story was, and the finale chapter. Was it too rushed again? Or simply not good enough? and please tell me something you liked about this story! It keeps my spirit and motivation up!**

 ** _Yours sincerely_ **


End file.
